


Savage Instincts

by Musikman50



Series: Savage Instincts [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Harem, Multi, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, trapped together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musikman50/pseuds/Musikman50
Summary: Spider-Man and the X-Ladies get stuck in the Savage Land and get into weird situations with a weird plant. Will Peter be able to satisfy several different ladies? Peter x Kitty x Jean x Ororo x Laura x Others. Not for kids.





	1. Stuck in the Savage Land

** _Chapter 1: Stuck in the Savage Land_ **

Peter Parker, aka the Amazing Spider-Man, ran through a dense jungle wearing a large bag on his back while trying to out run a T-Rex that was chasing him. Peter was very lucky that he had the proportional strength and speed of a spider otherwise he would be Dino food right now. Peter threw his bag into the trees before webbing it in place. He then proceeded to jump up high and clenched his fist, rearing it back, and turned to face the T-Rex before punching it with everything he had.

"Great, I knocked out a T-Rex. I've got to tell everyone about this later on", Peter said before climbed the tree and ripping the bag from the webbing and checked the contents inside. He smiled as he looked at the contents inside. "The girls will be really happy about this". Peter climbed down and put the bag on his back before leaving. About ten minutes later Peter made his way to a make-shift house. He knocked on the door and the door opened to see a blonde woman standing there in a leopard skin bikini and a large Sabretooth Tiger. This was Shanna the She-Devil and Zabu the Sabretooth Tiger.

"Did you get the fish?" Shanna asked.

"Had a little trouble but yeah I got the fish", Peter said as he walked and placed the bag of fish on a table. Shanna smiled at this and hugged Peter.

"Thank you Peter and thank you for volunteering to go. You have no idea how much that means to me", Shanna said as the Zabu tried to sneak to eat some fish. "Zabu, no. Wait until later". Zabu groaned before laying on the ground while Peter chuckled a bit.

"Hey trust me it's no problem at all", Peter said to her before looking before her and calling to the people in the back. "Ladies, I got the fish!"

As if on cue the women, appearing in order, Jean Grey ( _ **Phoenix**_ ), Emma Frost ( _ **White Queen**_ ), Betsy Braddock ( _ **Psylocke**_ ), Ororo Munroe ( _ **Storm**_ ), Kitty Pryde ( _ **Shadowcat**_ ), Laura Kinney ( _ **X-23**_ ), Lorna Dane ( _ **Polaris**_ ), Theresa Cassidy ( _ **Siryn**_ ), Anne Marie ( _ **Rogue**_ ), and Lorna's half sister Wanda Maximoff ( _ **Scarlet Witch**_ ) all gathered to see the fish he got.

"Wow, you really went all out huh?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure that we had enough to eat otherwise we wouldn't have enough strength to fight plus we'd starve to death", Peter said.

"Well you did good that's all that matters", Kitty said.

"It's about time you finally did something right", Emma said condescendingly.

"Fuck you, Emma. At least Peter is trying to be helpful, which is more than I can say for you", Jean said glaring at the blonde.

"Oh I'm sorry, it's just that we wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't because of him", Emma said. "Or are you still mad about Scott?"

"You bitch!" Jean said with her hair starting to glow and heat was coming off of it.

"Ladies relax, please", Ororo said. "Let's not try to kill each other and work on finding a way out". Jean and Emma nodded begrudgingly before turning their backs to each other. "Peter, you did good".

"Thanks", Peter said causing Ororo to smile a bit.

"Wanda do mind making sure the bones and eyes are out of the fish?" Betsy asked.

"Of course", Wanda said before waving hands with and pinkish energy emanating and her eyes became pink as well. "Annnnnd, there, the bones and eyes are out". Exactly as Wanda said the eyes and bones of the fish were gone and placed in a pile outside.

"Alright all we need now is some fire and we can cook them up", Peter said getting a nod of agreement from the women. "Shanna are you staying for some food?"

"Of course I am", Shanna said with a smirk.

That is how Peter and the ladies have been making a living for the past five days. The area they are in is none other than the Savage Land. How did they get there, you ask? I'll tell you.

Peter had teamed up with the X-Men and Scarlet Witch in order to stop the Brotherhood of evil Mutants who teamed with Peter's enemy Norman Osborne aka the Green Goblin. Peter decided to fight against Osborne to take him down once and for all only to find that Osborne had the Sinister Twelve, an advanced version of the Sinister Six, as back up. Just as Peter was being overwhelmed by their forces the X-Ladies came in and aided him. The heroes were able to defeat them all and Osborne was finally put in jail for his crimes however, just as they were getting back, they were tricked by Mystique who disguised herself as Cyclops and told them that they needed to head back to the Xavier Institute. They agreed and got on a rigged Quinjet, that Wanda came here with. Seconds after they took off they were sprayed with sleeping gas just as the auto pilot activated and took them to the Savage Land. Peter's spider sense was able to wake him up in time just before they crashed and was able to land the jet safely and get the women out safely before a random dinosaur stepped on it and destroyed it.

Since they have been their, Peter and the ladies have been trying to make contact with the outside world. They were also able to have a place to stay by using Wanda's reality altering powers to make a make shift house with beds and blankets in a secure place where dinosaurs, or anything else, won't find them. At the same time they also aided Shanna the She-Devil fight against the monsters here with Shanna helping them adjust to life in the Savage Land. When asked what happened to her husband Ka-Zar, Shanna told them how he was murdered while trying to protect Zabu from a group of Cat People who wanted to kill Zabu. Peter decided to help her out and the two ended up fighting against and beating the Cat People who killed Ka-Zar.

Over the course of the days they were there, Peter learned a few things. One, Jean and Emma Frost hate each other. Turns out Jean and her boyfriend Scott Summers aka Cyclops were having trouble with their relationship and as of that Emma came in and asked to "help" with the situation. This turned into a psychic sexual affair between them. When Jean found out, well let's just say that all hell broke loose. Jean and Emma went into a telepathic fight with one another. Emma would have won if Jean never used the power of the Phoenix to overpower her and emasculate Emma in front of everyone in the school. In case you were wondering Scott did not get off easy. When he tried to reason that it wasn't cheating because they never get intimate physically Jean kicked him hard in the dick and broke up with him.

Too make things worse Kitty also hates Emma. This stems from Kitty's first meeting with the X-Men and Frost herself with Emma having them all captured and imprisoned by her Hellions years ago. So yeah that grudge is still there.

Speaking of Kitty, she and Peter have had some issues of their own. Peter and Kitty use to date. It all started back in high school when Peter had broken up with Mary Jane. Kitty and Peter decided to hang out for a while which later turned into a relationship when Peter asked her out. They dated for eight months until Kitty decided to break up with him after her ex Poitr aka Colossus asked her to come back to him. Although Peter and Kitty have made up there is still some baggage between them.

Lorna and Wanda were having their issues with their growing mental problems. Over the past few weeks they have been dealing with their father Magneto being a bad guy and their relation ship problems. Wanda's problem was that Vision asked for a divorce after what happened with their children being shards of a demon named Mephisto. Apparently this was too much for Vision and he wiped away his emotions and just came out with it and said that he wanted a divorce. Wanda responded the only way she knew how, by blasting Vision through a wall. Lorna's problem was that she was going to marry Alex Summers aka Havok, the brother of Cyclops, only to be left at the alter. Alex explained that he loved someone else and that he was sorry but they needed to break up. This crushed Lorna and she did exactly what Wanda did and blasted him through a wall. Because of their growing insanity they went to Jean for help and so far they have been getting over it but not completely.

Rouge's issue was that she and her boyfriend at the time Gambit were having trouble getting intimate. Due to Rouge's powers of absorption she can't touch those she would want to or else run the risk of killing them. This added on by the fact that the first boy she ever kissed was sent into a coma for three years and later died was constantly eating at her with the idea that it could happen again. This put a strain on their relationship causing them to break up, yet again.

Laura's issue is her expressing her emotions. Ever since the Facility tried to use her for their own nefarious reasons, Laura was taught to only carry out her mission and be a living weapon to kill others. Even though she's escaped that life it hasn't gotten better yet, mainly because she doesn't know to process different emotions like that. You'd think that despite being nineteen years old she would eventually. It's also worst that Emma continues to bully her with visions of her deceased mother but Jean and Ororo let her know that they won't stand for any of her crap.

Last but definitely not least was Theresa. Her issue was that she was in a relationship with a man named named Jamie Madrox aka Multiple Man however, she had competition with Monet St. Croix aka M, yes that is her hero name. Theresa wanted Jamie to pick her but was rejected in favor of M instead. So she is a bit torn up from that and is trying her hardest to get over him.

As far as Peter knows Ororo and Betsy are just fine, which is a good thing for. For now Peter is doing what he can to focus on getting in contact with the outside world and getting himself and the ladies out of the Savage Land. For now they'll try to make a living here and live one day at a time.

A few hours after eating, Peter set out into the jungle to see if the water he found the fish in was good to to bathe in. Kitty decided to tag along mainly to get out of the house they now live in. "So tell me again why you're going to check the water again".

"Simple I want to make sure that we can wash off there", Peter said. "Besides, would you want to be in a room with a few other people with a horrible odor?"

"Yeah good point", Kitty said in agreement.

"Just imagine Emma Frost with horrible BO", Peter joked.

"Yeah that would be horrible", Kitty said laughing a bit. "Especially to the men around her". At that Peter laughed with Kitty. Soon enough they made it to the lake where Peter caught the fish. The two searched for anything that could be harmful to them for about an hour and a half all the while making jokes. All the while Kitty was contemplating telling Peter something important. After a while the two stopped and met up with each other.

"Well it looks as though the lake is clean and nothing is wrong with it", Peter said.

"Alright now all we have to do is tell the others and then we... can..." Kitty stopped speaking as she looked upwards. Similarly while she stopped speaking Peter's spider sense began blaring at him as he felt shade over him.

"There's a T-Rex behind me isn't there?" Peter said before turning around around to face it. "Aren't you the same T-Rex I beat up earlier?" The T-Rex roared causing Peter to dash over and grab Kitty just as the T-Rex roared and began chasing after them. "This is exactly why I hate the Savage Land!"

"You and me both!" Kitty cried out before using her powers to phase through the T-Rex before it could eat them and get away. After that the two ended up in another area with a weird looking pink plant behind them that started glowing seconds after they got there. "Well that was close".

"No kidding", Peter said "Well we better get to the others".

"Peter wait", Kitty said abruptly. "I had been meaning to talk to you about this for along time but I couldn't find a better time to do so".

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked.

"Peter, I wanted to say that I'm sorry".

"About what?"

"About the break up", Kitty said. "It was wrong of me to do that to you. I know that it's weird to just say this but I just wanted to... to..." Kitty couldn't continue as she started feeling light headed.

"Kitty are you okay?" Peter asked only to get no answer. Kitty tried to say something only for her mind to be flooded with images of a man ramming her viciously. What set her off was the fact that she was enjoying it and started to sicken her. What spooked her the most was that it was Peter ramming his cock inside of her. She suddenly felt hot all over her body and as a result fell to her knees. "Oh my god, Kitty! What's wrong?"

"So h-hot... I feel so hot... what's happening to me?" Kitty asked worried.

"Don't worry, I'm getting you out of here", Peter said as picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the their make shift house. Peter opened the door to the house to find that no one was here. There was a note on the wall from Jean telling Peter and Kitty that they left with Shanna to find more food and something to communicate with the outside world. "Well that's convenient".

"Peter... I need... help", Kitty moaned out for him to hear.

"Kitty relax, you'll be fine I promise", Peter said. Kitty grabbed Peter by the neck and pulled him down kissing him in the process. Peter was shocked by her actions and he tried to separate but she wouldn't allow it. Peter eventually gave in and kissed her back wrapping his arms around her waist. Soon enough the two broke the kiss with Kitty dragging Peter to a room and phased her clothes off.

"Peter, I want you badly", Kitty said before phasing Peter's clothes off. She paused for a moment to marvel at his large manhood that was seven inches long and grinned at it. "So badly". She than pushed Peter on a bed before taking his erect cock into her mouth.

' _Holy shit! This actually happening_ ', Peter thought to himself. Kitty continued to suck him off as if her life had depended on it. Peter moaned and grabbed her by the the back of the head. "Fuck Kitty, your gonna make me cum".

"Good", Kitty's only reply as she smiled before laying him down on the bed and continued to blow him. This time she had Peter eat her out. While sucking him, she moaned as her licked her sweet spot. She moaned louder when Peter stuck his tongue into her wet pussy and decided to sit up resulting in her sitting on his face. "Come on, baby that's it. Lick this pussy!"

Peter did just that while Kitty gyrated her hips back forth and also rubbing him off. Kitty didn't know why but she was enjoying herself and loved the feeling of Peter licking her wet center. Afterwards she stopped and lined herself up on his tool.

"Understand Peter, I have fantasized about this for years", Kitty said before slowly spearing herself onto his cock taking all seven inches of him. Kitty squealed in delight as she started to bounce on his cock while Peter grabbed her tits. "Yes play with tits Peter! Worship them while I fuck this long dick!"

"Fuck Kitty, your so tight", Peter said.

"That's because your just so big!" Kitty said as Peter bucked and caused her to orgasm. Kitty reached down and kissed him again and wrapped her arms around his neck. Peter followed suit by wrapping his arms around her waist before rolling themselves over with him on top of her. Peter than proceeded to thrust into her making her scream again. Peter continued to pound her pussy that she couldn't help but scream.

"You love this?" Peter asked.

"YES I LOVE IT! YES!" Kitty shouted as she orgasmed again.

"Here it is Kitty, I'm going to cum inside you", Peter said as he felt himself near his limit.

"Do it cum inside me!" Kitty yelled. Peter did just that and came inside of her coating her walls with his semen. "AGHHHHH!" Kitty screamed at the top of her lungs that she almost lost her voice. The two settled down for a bit with Peter moving to the side of the bed with Kitty laying her head on his chest as hey both breathed heavily. "Wow, I have no idea what came over me to make me do all that".

"Yeah, that really shocked me especially the kiss", Peter said. "I'll admit though that I did enjoy that".

"Thank you", Kitty said. While they talked the door opened and someone walked in.

"What happened here?!" Shanna asked in shock while looking at the naked pair.

_**Next time Peter and another X-Lady get it on and how the other X-Men and Avengers are doing with a few of their members gone. Also they can use their powers in the Savage Land just to get rid of any confusion.** _


	2. Lakeside Screwing

**_ Chapter 2: Lakeside Screwing _ **

Walking through the dense jungle of the Savage Land were Jean and the other girls. The group decided that with Peter and Kitty going to find a place to wash off and with Peter finding food earlier, Jean suggested that they find food as well so that they wouldn't eat fish all the time. To that end she decided to split the group up into two groups with herself, Rouge, Emma, Ororo, and Laura while Betsy took Wanda, Lorna, and Theresa. Aside from some fruits they couldn't find anything else. They decided that they would take some of the fruits and head back to the cabin.

"All of this searching for food and we find almost nothing. Just another reason why we should find a way to leave", Emma complained.

"Well if you want to head back to the destroyed Quinjet and fix it up for us to leave we'll happily help you", Rouge remarked causing Emma to slightly glare at her.

"Ladies, keep it together", Ororo said. "We are getting out of here but until then we have to work together".

"Yeah, cause that's worked so well in the past", Emma muttered to herself referring to the times they tried to escape and fail.

"Laura do you think you can find any other fruits here?" Jean asked.

"Actually yes, I already have the scent of these kinds of fruits so I should be able to find more", Laura said as she scouted ahead to find more.

"Logan's pet is actually doing something good for a change, about time", Emma said.

"What is your deal Emma? Why are you such a bitch?" Rouge asked in anger.

"It's a defense mechanism. She has to believe she's better than everyone and be bitchy or else she'll suffer a major nervous breakdown, Jean said.

"Cute", Emma said back to Jean. "I'm like this because we're trapped in this large jungle that time forget, looking for food while also fighting against dinosaurs and other things, and there's no escape from here at all. Also we're living with an annoying pain in the ass who never shuts up".

"Peter's a good guy and if you weren't so stuck up and bitchy you'd actually see that", Jean said.

"Alright look, no more arguing until we get back to the cabin. I starting to have just about enough of your arguing", Storm demanded. "That especially goes for you Emma. Is that understood?"

"Fine", Emma begrudgingly agreed.

"Found some more fruits", Laura said having returned to them.

"Good, let's head back to see if Peter and Kitty made there", Jean said.

* * *

**with Peter and Kitty**

Peter and Kitty were covering up their private areas to keep Shanna from seeing them. After a few moments of awkward silence Peter spoke up. "Shanna, I'll be the first to say I can explain".

Shanna crossed her arms under her bust and quirked an eyebrow. "Alright explain".

"Okay well we were checking to see if the lake that got the fish from was good for us to wash off only to be chased by a T-Rex I knocked out earlier from retrieving the fish. Afterwards we hid in some bushes before..."

"... before I ended getting horny from out of nowhere and collapsed on the ground", Kitty said while leaving out her confession to Peter. "Afterwards Peter brought me here and I just ravaged him immediately".

"Before we could figure out why she felt the way she did you came in leading to right now", Peter said. Shanna had to think about it at first. She knew of Peter and Kitty's old relationship before they broke up so them having sex wasn't hard to understand. What she knew didn't make since was that Kitty just took him then and there with no explanation. At that moment she knew only one thing could come to mind and she had to ask.

"Did you two see any weird plant?" Shanna asked.

"Actually yes, we hid behind a pink plant and waited for the T-Rex to leave", Peter said.

"I knew it", Shanna said.

"What, what's going on?" Peter asked.

"That plant you two hid behind was a mutated Hentai plant", Shanna said.

"Hentai plant?" Peter and Kitty asked in unison.

"I know it sounds crazy but that's what it was named", Shanna said. "The Hentai plant was created by a man named Nathaniel Essex, you know him as Mister Sinister". This caused Peter and Kitty to gasp a bit as they have had history with the man before. "It is a plant that creates a powerful aphrodisiac that Sinister originally created to use them on Scott and Jean in order to get them to procreate a child in order to create the perfect mutant. He abandoned this experiment shortly thereafter".

"Why?" Kitty asked.

"He abandoned it because it prevents women from being pregnant", Shanna said. "However, it also causes for women to go completely lustful for men and only semen will be able to satiate them".

"Oh god, is this temporary?" Kitty asked terrified of what she will do.

"Yes it is temporary", Shanna answered. "These effects last for about three days".

"Alright so what should we do?" Peter asked.

"For now just take care of Kitty's urges whenever they come up", Shanna said as she got up to leave. "And make sure that none of the others go anywhere near those Hentai plants".

"By the way, how did you get here so fast?" Peter asked.

"Yeah we thought you were with the others", Kitty added.

"Oh that's simple, I came back because Emma Frost was getting on my nerves. Also Jean contacted me and asked me make sure you two were alright".

* * *

**X-Mansion**

The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters was an ideal place for mutants. To some it was a safe haven to protect them from the horrors of the world around them with other like minded individuals. Others came here due to being convinced that they could control their powers. All because Xavier wanted them to know peace.

Well, today is a different story. The Xavier Institute was in complete disarray. Without some of it's female members the male members of the X-Men had to pull together in keeping order around the school all the while trying find any leads on where their female members were. Logan aka Wolverine walked done the hallways and into a room where Hank McCoy aka Beast was to speak with him.

"Hey, Slim sent me to check on ya. You find anything yet?" Logan asked.

"Sorry Logan but I can't find anything at all", Hank said. "It seems as though someone has been in here and sabotaged our computers to make it so that we can't find them".

"Dammit", Logan growled. "I can't get any kind of scent either. Whoever did this had a plan for my sense of smell. Did the Avengers call?"

"Yeah, they asked if we found anything and I told them we didn't", Hank said.

"Someone must have had a huge issue with the X-Men and the Webhead in order to devise this plan", Logan said as he was trying to figure it out. All of sudden the emergency alarm rang. "Oh great what now?"

Wolverine and Beast made it outside and stood with Colossus, Cyclops, Gambit, and Iceman as Magneto and his Brotherhood came by. His Brotherhood consisted of Sabretooth, Pyro, Toad, Blob, and Avalanche.

"What do you want Magneto?" Scott demanded.

"I came to see if you knew where Wanda and Lorna were", Magneto said with a growl.

"Well Lonra isn't here neither is Wanda", Scott said.

"Don't lie to me, Summers where are they?" Magneto growled.

"We don't know where they are", Logan growled back. "And if we did we would've found them by now along with our teammates".

"What do you mean?" Magneto said as levitated downwards before landing on the floor.

"We believe that Wanda and Lorna are missing along with our female members", Hank said. Magneto was silent for the most part before he sighed and spoke.

"I should have known", Magneto said. "It appears we've all been played".

"What do you mean?" Iceman asked.

"I was given a message that said that you all knew where they were they probably wanted us take each other out", Magneto said. "And I know just the person who probably did this".

"Who?" The X-Men asked in unison.

"Mystique".

* * *

**Avengers Tower**

At Avengers Tower Tony Stark aka Iron Man and the Vision were searching the security cameras for anything they could find about the missing X-Ladies, Wanda, and Peter. They weren't able to find anything after three hours of scanning security cameras and Tony was getting frustrated. "Gah! Why can't I find them?!"

" _It would same as though whoever set this up wanted to make sure that a contingency plan was in effect should their succeed and making sure that we didn't realize it_ ", Vision answered.

"Yeah I get that", Tony said. "Also, I know that your divorce to Wanda was finalized and all but don't you miss her?"

" _Tony, I purged my emotions so I don't feel anything for her anymore_ ", Vision answered.

"Maybe purging your emotions was a bad move on your part", Tony said before getting a call. "Who is it?"

" _Very funny Tony, it's me Hawkeye. We need back up, the Sinister Six is here and they're tearing up downtown and since Spider-Man is missing, Ms. Marvel, She-Hulk, Tigra and I are in trouble_ ", Hawkeye said.

"Don't worry we're on our way", Tony said. "Time to assemble Vision". With that Tony and Vision blasted off.

* * *

**with Betsy**

Betsy and the others were making there way back to the cabin after being telepathically contacted by Jean that they have some more food. Betsy informed her that they were able to find some food as well and decided to meet up with Jean and her group.

"We should be getting closer to the cabin", Betsy said.

"Finally, I was getting tired of walking with this large load of fruits", Wanda said as she and Lorna were holding fruits.

"Preaching to the choir", Lorna agreed. "Not only that but we can finally sit down and try to relax".

"Oh yeah we-wait", Theresa said as she heard something. "Something's coming". Just then a horde of Raptors attacked them. The ladies started to fight them off with Betsy using her Psi-Blade to stab them, Wanda and Lorna blasting them away, and Theresa stunning them with her sonic scream. Just as they able to push a few back, more jumped in.

"There's too many to fight! Forget the food, we have to make a run for!" Betsy yelled as they ran, well most of them ran while Theresa flew. Apparently one of those Raptors jumped high enough to actually slash Theresa's leg and sending her crashing into an area where a Hentai plant was which started glowing. The Raptors approached her only to realize what she was near and ran away. Just then the others arrived finding Theresa. "Theresa!" Betsy ran to her side to check her pulse and her relief she was alright.

"We need to get back and fast", Wanda said.

"Agreed", Betsy said as she placed Theresa on her back and carried her out unaware that she and Theresa were now effected by the Hentai plant.

* * *

**with Peter**

Peter and Kitty were now fully dressed and outside of the cabin waiting for the others when Betsy, Wanda, and Lorna arrived with an unconscious Theresa. Peter and Kitty ran over to them as fast they could to get to them.

"What happened to Theresa?" Kitty asked.

"We were attacked by a horde of Raptors", Wanda said. "They managed to attack her from the air and she fell out out of the air and fell out unconscious".

"You are all alright?"

"We're fine but Theresa has slash marks on her leg", Betsy said as she started feeling pain in her stomach. She decided to power through it. "Right now we need to make she's okay". With that Peter and Kitty nodded and took Theresa inside to help her.

A little while later Jean and her group were able to make it back while the food they were able to find only to find Theresa unconscious. Everyone was informed what happened and Peter theorized they must have journeyed into a nesting grounds for the Raptors they encountered. Jean was able use her Phoenix's power in order to heal Theresa's wounds to prevent any form of infections.

"I'm just glad that you all are alright", Jean commented before turning to Peter. "Is that lake good enough to wash off out of?"

"Yes, it is", Peter replied. "We spent an hour making sure that there was anything dangerous there".

"That's reassuring", Emma muttered. It was then that Betsy started to check out Peter. She had to admit when she first met him, he filled out that suit very well. Hell he had one of the best athletic bodies she has ever seen. When he revealed his identity to the X-Men members there she admitted to Kitty he was both cute and handsome. Right now she was in pain and her mind was wondering about him.

' _He was always a handsome man and right now I mind him screwing me senseless_ ', Betsy thought to herself. At that moment she spoke to Peter. "Peter do you mind taking me to the lake?" Betsy asked.

"Uh, sure no problem", Peter said. With that Peter and Betsy left the cabin. Laura was sniffing the room however and spoke to Kitty.

"I smell Peter's scent on you did you, did you two have sex?" Laura asked making Kitty's eyes widen. Luckily for Kitty, nobody else heard that otherwise she would die from embarrassment.

Betsy and Peter had just made it to the lake and in at that moment Betsy gripped her stomach in pain. Peter rushed to her side. "Betsy are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay", Betsy said. "I'm in pain and right now I'm extremely horny. Right now I need you to fuck me".

"Wait, wh-" Peter was cut off when Betsy kissed him like there's no tomorrow. Her tongue entered into his mouth and started to wrestle his for dominance. Peter had tried to push her off but stopped entirely and kissed her back, all the while grabbing her ass which caused her to moan. Betsy soon broke the kiss and took off her clothes. Betsy undid Peter's pants and started to suck him off causing Peter to grab the back of her head.

"Geez, Betsy what's gotten into you?" Peter asked.

"In a little while you", Betsy said before continuing to suck him off.

"Betsy, did you happen to get next to a pink plant, by any chance?" Peter asked.

"Yes I did, I want by it to get Theresa", Betsy said.

"Shit, Betsy I-" Peter tried to say only to be cut off.

"Tell me after you fuck me, Peter", Betsy said as she started to gargle on his cock with saliva dripping from her mouth.

"FUCK!" Peter yelled in arousal.

"Don't cum just yet. We haven''t even gotten started yet", Betsy seductively. Just then Betsy placed Peter on the ground and placed opened legs in front of Peter. "I figured you were hungry yourself".

And with that Peter grabbed her legs and started to lick her pussy while she grabbed the back of his head. The two continued to sixty-nine one another when Betsy started cumming all over his face. Peter didn't mind, he just licked her juices from between her legs. This turned her on some much that she had, had enough and got up from over him. Peter stood up and removed the rest of his clothes as he and Betsy entered into the lake. The two continued to kiss with Betsy continuing to rub him off while Peter groped her right breast with his left hand while his right hand fondled her phat ass.

"Fuck me Peter", Betsy said as she turned around and Peter entered her from the back. One large thrust was all he needed to get her to orgasm. He continued to pound into her while she enjoyed it. "Fuck yes baby! Just like that, just like baby, yes! Keep fucking this pussy, Petey!"

"Gah, you feel so great Betsy", Peter said as he fucks her while fondling her large tits. Betsy moaned as she started to back herself up on Peter's dick. Betsy reached behind her shoulder and grabbed Peter's head bringing him in for a heated kiss. Just then Peter pulled out much to Betsy's frustration only to quickly forgive him when he turned her around and lifted her up, impaling her on his cock.

"FUCK YES!" Betsy screamed out as she had an came on his dick. Peter continued to suck on her tits while thrusting into her wet center.

"Betsy I'm gonna cum", Peter warned her. Betsy smiled at this however.

"Good, I wouldn't mind you cumming inside me", Betsy said as she kissed him causing him to release his man fluids into her and coating her walls. Despite having came into her Peter still thrust into her a few more time before stopping.

"Good thing you got that out of your system", Peter said.

"Thanks, and don't worry I know about the Hentai plant", Betsy said.

"Wait you know, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because my mind was too busy thinking about you fucking me", Betsy explained. "Also I think you've ruined me for any other guy".

"Yeah, well we need to go", Peter said. "The others are probably worried about us".

"Agreed ", Betsy said only to pull Peter back over to her. "Before we go however, I have an itch that needs scratching and right now you're the only one who can help me". With that they went for a round two.

Unbeknownst to them Jean and Rouge watched from the bushes. "Oh. My. God", the two said in unison.

_**Next time Magneto explains why Mystique did what she did.**_


	3. Revelations

**_ Chapter 3: Revelations _ **

Tony and Vision were just walking back inside of Avengers Tower with Hawkeye, She-Hulk, Ms. Marvel, and Tigra, who were all heavily bruised with torn clothing, from their fight with the Sinister Six. Tigra was practically naked as her usual bikini suit was ripped off in the fight by Vulture. To make things worst there were people taking pictures of her covering herself to keep them from seeing her naked. Tony was able to get her a spare jacket to cover her thankfully. Too say she was embarrassed is an understatement.

The moment they got into the room they were met by Captain America along with, Thor, Black Widow, Hulk, Spider-Woman, and newcomer Valkyrie. Cap saw them enter the room and went to them.

"Are you guys alright?" Steve asked.

"Honestly, no", Clint said. "The Sinister Six were tougher than we thought".

"Yeah, and the worst part about it, they got away", Jen said. "I always thought those guys were easy to deal with considering Peter's usual attitude towards them".

"Trust me, Pete told me they are all difficult to deal with", Jess said. "I know from personal experience".

"I thought you all said hat the Spider was a pain", Valkyrie said.

"Oh, he is", Clint said as he sat on the couch and placed a bag of ice on his head. "It's just that the Webhead is also a very dedicated hero".

"It's mainly when he tells jokes", Jen said. "Getting him to be quiet is near impossible and his jokes are annoying".

"Funny, I thought you enjoyed Peter's jokes", Natasha said.

"Natasha not now", Jen groaned.

"I'll be honest, I also thought Peter's rouges were pushovers", Carol said. "That was my first mistake".

"Same here", Tigra said as she appeared with a one piece bathing suit that showed off her curves. "Also I never thought I'd say this but I Peter, a lot". Cap signed at this as he knew that despite what the others thought of Peter, he was a good friend and has helped hem out.

"Speaking of Peter, did you find anything on the missing Quinjet?" Tony asked.

"Nope we couldn't find anything at all", Steve said.

"It seems as though whoever did this hacked SHIELD satellites so that the Quinjet that had Wanda, Peter, and the X-Women wouldn't be found", Natasha said.

"Dammit", Tony said.

"Listen we're not giving up and we will find Peter and Wanda that I promise", Steve said just as the elevator dings with everyone turning to it. It opened up to show both Cyclops and Wolverine as they both walked in.

"Captain we have some news that you and the Avengers might want to hear", Scott said.

"What's going on?" Steve said as the Avengers gathered.

"Magneto knows who's behind all of this", Logan said.

"Who?" the Avengers asked.

"Mystique", Logan and Scott answered.

* * *

**with Jean and Rouge**

Jean and Rouge had decided to head to destroyed Quinjet in order to find anything that could be useful in getting in contact with anyone outside. The two decided to do this seconds after Peter and Betsy left for the lake. The two walked around to the entrance of the Quinjet before entering into it and began searching for anything that could work.

"You sure this'll work?" Rouge asked in her southern accent.

"Yes, this should work. If we can find something, anything, that can get us in contact with the X-Men, Avengers, anyone in general, then we can get a ride out of here", Jean said. "Beast said that Tony always put transceivers in here whenever we would be stranded and needed help. He stated that it was a good idea and decided to do so for the Blackbird".

"Why are we just now going to find it and didn't we think about this?" Rouge asked.

"I believe we were running for our lives and we were constantly arguing with Emma", Jean deadpanned before pinching the bridge of her nose. "Trust me I was mad at myself for not remembering this as well".

"Ah, fair enough", Rouge shrugged before finding a device in box. "Is this it?"

Jean's look transformed into a smile. "Yes, that's it!" Jean walked over and checked on it and saw that it was okay for use. "Now all we have to do is find Peter, set this up and we can leave this place". With that Rouge and Jean started to leave in order to find Peter. With that the two ladies walked over to the cabin in order to find Peter. The moment they entered the cabin they didn't see any sign of Peter.

"What's that you got?" Ororo asked as she walked by them

"It's a transceiver", Jean said. "With this we can try to communicate with the other heroes but we need Peter to set it up".

"Where is Peter?" Rouge asked.

"He's probably still by the lake with Betsy", Ororo said. "They could just be talking".

"We'll go tell him what's going on", Jean said as she placed the transceiver on the table and left with Rouge.

The two made their way closer to the lake when they heard a yell that surprisingly sounded like Betsy. "FUCK YES!" That caused them both to run until they were at the lake. What they did not expect to see was Peter holding Betsy and fucking her senseless. Jean and Rouge went wide eyed seeing this and it slightly aroused them.

"Betsy I'm gonna cum", Peter said. Jean and Rouge gasped at this.

"Good I wouldn't mind you cumming inside of me", Betsy said with a smile. Jean and Rouge gasped again. The two watched as Peter emptied his tool into Betsy and the two looked away from this. After a while they heard something about a Hentai Plant before watching Betsy pull Peter back to her. "Before we go, I have an itch that needs scratching and you're the only one who can help me". And just like that Peter and Betsy went back to screwing each other.

Jean and Rouge just couldn't believe what they were watching and had to say one thing. "Oh. My. God". The two stealthily made their way out there and stopped to talk.

"What was that just now?" Rouge asked.

"I have no idea", Jean said. "But we can ask him about it later".

"Yeah but did you see how long he was?" Rouge asked.

"Rouge!" Jean said almost yelling in shock.

"Ah know but you have to admit that was kinda hot", Rouge said.

"Look let's just get back to the cabin", Jean said.

"Right", Rouge said following right behind her.

* * *

**X Mansion**

Captain America and Iron Man had arrived at the mansion and was standing with the X-Men. Across from them were Magneto and his Brotherhood members. At this point Magneto stood up from the chair he was in and spoke.

"I admit while I wouldn't won't to share this with you Homo Sapiens, you all were friends with Wanda", Magneto said. "Don't think however that means I think you're allies to mutantkind at all".

"We just want to know why Mystique did what she did", Steve said.

"More importantly you should thankful we're here and not Ms. Marvel", Tony said.

"Why is that?" Magneto glared.

"Because she and Mystique have long standing feud with each other", Steve said. "Mystique has caused her nothing but pain and misery and Carol to this day has nothing but hatred for her".

"Why should that concern me at all?" Magneto asked again with a glare.

"Maybe because you were friends with Mystique, guided her on this path to villainy, and it resulted in her killing Carol's loved ones, had her powers and memories taken by your ex girlfriend Rouge, and two of her friends are missing", Tony said win an equally pointed glare of his own. "Your former partner and ally has caused one of our friends so much pain and misery that if pushed far enough she would become a one woman Purifier and destroy every mutant on Earth because of you, Mystique, and Rouge".

Magneto continued to glare at Tony at same time thinking about what he said. As much as he would hate to admit it, Tony had a point and right now Magneto should not give her a reason to kill all mutants at all. "Fine, I'll take your word for it", Magneto said.

"Are you going to tell us why Mystique did what she did or what?" Logan asked impatiently.

"Yes, I was before you rudely interrupted what I was going to say next", Magneto said. "Over the past few months Mystique has been making secret plans of her own and working with an unknown individual. She has been manipulating some of your greatest villains to attack you all from the Wrecking Crew to the Sinister Six all the while keeping us all distracted to take us all out".

"Of course those attacks were just distractions", Steve said. "That explains why the Sinister Six and other villains attacked us all".

"Exactly, which brings me to why she sent our allies away", Magneto said. "The reason she got rid of your friends were because of she wanted your strongest team members gone". The heroes all went wide eyed with this revelation. "Of course the X-Men had some of it's strongest members with the likes of Jean Grey, Emma Frost, Psylocke, Storm, and Lorna and the same could also be said for the Avengers with Wanda".

"Of course that makes sense", Tony said. "Wait so why not Hulk, Thor, or any others?"

"She honestly thought that the Avengers weren't that much of a threat and stated that it was easy to split you all up by causing disagreements with each other", Magneto said. "Especially since Hulk has been ostracized by the public and the fact that both he and Thor, your two greatest powerhouses often left the team for personal businesses".

"Then what about Spider-Man cause he's with our missing teammates?" Steve said.

"She had stated that Spider-Man was a lot more dangerous than anticipated and should not be taken lightly at all. That spider sense of his was also a pain to deal with", Magneto said. "Maybe that's why he's with them".

"Okay question, how were you able to figure this all out?" Bobby asked.

"Mystique had been secretive at one point and so unbeknownst to her I planted a small spy camera while she was gone", Magneto said. "Through that device I was able to get all the information I could on what she has up to". Magneto walked up to them before stopping shortly in front of Scott. "I understand you all have no reason to trust me, believe me the feeling is mutual, but right now all that matters to me is the safety of Lorna and Wanda".

"So want us to work with you to find out where our friends are?"

"Indeed I am", Magneto with a small smirk. Logan growled a bit.

"Fine but the moment we find our friends and get them back home it's business as usual understood?" Scott said.

"Of course I wouldn't have it any other way", Magneto said.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

A cat walked into a lab where a man was working on something. The man wore black clothing with a a tendril looking cape, with pale white skin, black lipstick, and a red diamond on his forehead. The cat behind suddenly began changing into a woman with blue skin, red hair, and yellow eyes, all while wearing black pants, black boots, and a black no sleeved shirt that exposes her midriff. This was Raven Darkholme aka Mystique and right now she was approaching the man in front of her.

"It's been five days since I did what you want what's next?" Mystique asked.

"Patience Mystique, right now my plan is coming into fruition", the man said before slowly walking forward. "If you are bored go have yourself some fun by attacking the heroes".

"What about you?" Mystique asked.

"I'll be headed to the Savage Land to reopen an old experiment".

**Next time Peter takes care of Theresa and what Kitty and Laura talked about will be revealed. Happy Halloween Everyone!**


	4. Making a Siryn scream

**_ Chapter 4: Making a Siryn scream _ **

"I smell Parker's scent on you, did you two have sex?" Laura asked. It was just a few seconds after Peter and Betsy left for the lake when Laura asked this. Kitty was flabbergasted by what Laura asked and it only took a few seconds until she realized that the cloned daughter of the Wolverine also had the same sense of smell just like he did. Luckily for her, nobody else heard what Laura said. At this Kitty pulled Laura aside spoke with her.

"Laura look, and I want you to keep this a secret, I was effected by a weird aphrodisiac plant that made me extremely horny", Kitty explained. "Peter tried to help me and... I kinda sorta jumped him and just took him then and there".

"You jumped him?" Laura asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, I jumped him", Kitty said. "These Hentai Plants were made by Mister Sinister as a way to get force Jean ad Scott to procreate but backed out when it failed. When I was exposed to the plant I..., well I guess that I had feelings for Peter that were deeper than I thought and they just came out".

"It would seem as though that plant most have awakened some repressed sexual instinct you must've had", Laura said. "Is this permanent?"

"No, it's temporary but I need to be taken care of sexually or else I'll die", Kitty said. "But Laura, I need you to keep it a secret, please?"

"Of course", Laura said nodding.

After a while, Kitty and the others continued to wait for the others when Jean and Rouge returned to the cabin. "Hey, guys have you seen Peter?"

"H-he's over by the lake with Betsy", a flustered Jean said with a hint of nervousness, still reminded of Peter and Betsy's intimate moment.

"They're still talking to each other", an equally flustered Rouge said. "They'll come back soon". As if on cue a knock on the door was heard. After checking the door they find Peter and Betsy who both walk into the cabin.

"Hey guys, sorry for coming back late", Peter said. "We ran into Shanna earlier and she told us to tell everyone to be careful".

"Careful of what?" Ororo asked.

"She told us about these weird pink plants called Hentai Plants", Betsy said getting weird looks from everyone else save for Kitty and Laura. "Yes, the name is stupid but basically it's a plant Mr. Sinister created to cause Jean and Scott to create a powerful child but he later abandoned this plan because it causes a female to go into heat but prevents them from getting pregnant".

"Shanna said to be careful because when a woman goes into heat it lasts for three days and to slowdown the side effects of it is with a males semen", Peter said causing the women there to go wide eyed.

 _'So that's why they were doing it!'_  Jean and Rouge thought.

"Thank you for telling us about that, we'll pass the message to Emma, Theresa, Wanda, and Lorna", Ororo said.

"Of course", Peter said.

"By the way, Jean and Rouge have something that they found that you should see", Ororo said. At that Jean led Peter to a room with the transceiver and Peter went wide eyed as to how they found it.

"It was in the Jet when we crashed and is still in good condition", Jean said. "I was hoping that you could put it together so that we could contact the others outside of the Savage Land".

"Alright I'll see what I can do with it", Peter said as he held it up.

* * *

**The Next Day**

It was the next day and our favorite spider was working on the transceiver Jean and Rouge had found and asked him to fix up. The moment Jean and Rouge revealed this to everyone Emma almost cheered at this. Peter said he would give it a try to put it together and see if he could connect with the outside world. Kitty had just walked in the room but saw that Peter stopped working on it, so she walked over to him.

"So how is it going?" Kitty asked as she walked into the room to see Peter

"Honestly, I've been at this for two and a half hours and It's still not working", Peter said frustrated. "Apparently this transceiver was a little damaged when we crashed here and it will need new parts in order for it to work".

"Great, more bad news for Emma", Kitty quipped.

"She'll be fine", Peter said. "If we can deal with our current situation than Emma can too. Speaking of dealing with situations, how are you and Betsy doing?" Kitty remembers when Peter told her that Betsy was effected by the Hentai Plant and what they did at the lake. So now she and Betsy are in the same boat right now.

"Yeah, she and I are doing okay for now but our urges are coming back and we may need you to take care of it for us", Kitty said.

"Got it", Peter said just as Theresa entered the room. "Hey Theresa are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine", Theresa said with a smile before clutching her stomach in pain. "Although I do have a headache and my stomach is on a bit of pain but I'll be fine". At this Peter and Kitty turned to her with a concerned expression.

"Are you sure?" Kitty asked.

"Yes, I'm sure", Theresa said. "I better get going, I told Wanda and Lorna that I'd help them search for more food". With that Theresa left and Kitty turned to Peter.

"She's going to need help to rid herself of those sexual urges soon", Peter said and he got up from his seat.

"Where are you going?" Kitty asked.

"I'm going to the crashed Jet", Peter said. "I could use some of the parts from it to try to fix the transceiver. I might the company".

"Of course, I'll get Betsy and we'll get going", Kitty said.

* * *

**with Jean, Rogue, Storm, & Emma**

Jean, Rouge, Storm, and Emma were in the forest and were gathering sticks for the night Shanna appeared earlier and warned them of the cold weather for the night. With the intense cold the approaching the ladies decided to hurry and gather as much wood as they can to stay warm for the night. Emma of course was complaining.

"Ugh, I really hate this place", Emma said. "When will that idiot hurry it up?"

"Emma relax, Peter will fix it", Rogue said.

"Oh course he will", Ororo said. "While he's fixing the transceiver we need to make sure that we survive long enough for us to be rescued".

"We just need to be patient", Jean said as she went passed a bush only to stop as she was right next to a Hentai Plant. Jean jumped away as fast as she could just as Rogue, Storm, and Emma walked over to her only for Jean to stop them. "Wait, I think this is what Peter said was a Hentai Plant".

"Really now, that is a Hentai Plant?" Emma scoffed. "How is this thing dangerous?"

"We told you why it's dangerous Emma and Peter told us to stay away from it", Ororo said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know but come on. This thing forces women to go into heat and prevents them from getting pregnant. How is that an issue? This could be beneficial to helping people in a relationship", Emma said.

"Unless it kills ya because no guy wants to screw ya senseless", Rogue said.

"That's just the jealousy talking since you can't touch anyone", Emma said. "I, on the other hand, can get any man I want with a single gesture and not have to worry about the person I'm screwing dying".

"Fucking bitch", Rogue muttered under her breathe.

"Ladies let's focus", Ororo said. "We need to split up and search for wood. Emma, you and I will head this way and find more wood".

"Jean and Ah will look over in this direction", Rogue said. With that the group split up. "Ah want to fuckin rip her hair out and beat the shit outta her".

"I feel that way every day", Jean said. Jean and Rogue continued on but Jean started noticing a pinching sensation in her stomach. It was a small pinch however so she decided to leave it alone for now.

* * *

**with Peter, Kitty, & Betsy**

Peter, Betsy, and Kitty made over to the crashed Quinjet and started to tear off a few pieces of the Quinjet in order to fix the transciever. While continuing on Kitty and Betsy's urges caught up to them so Peter decided to "take care" of Kitty and Betsy. Right now he was balls deep inside of Kitty who was sitting on his lap riding him while Betsy was sitting on his face grinding her hips with his tongue licking her pussy.

"Gah, ah fuck I love this dick!" Kitty yelled as she fondled Betsy's tits.

"Trust me his mouth does a good job as well", Betsy said as she moaned while grinding on Peter's face.

"Do you want to trade spots?" Kitty asked with a smirk.

"Oh yes I would love that", Betsy said.

Soon enough they swapped placed and now Betsy was bouncing on Peter's cock in reverse cowgirl position while Kitty was grinding her crotch on his face. Peter grabbed Kitty's waist and continued to eat her out causing Kitty to squeal in ecstasy. Just then Kitty pulled Betsy back a bit and kissed her while fondling her breasts. While a bit shocked, this actually turned Betsy on and she and Kitty deepened their kiss.

"I think Peter's ready", Betsy said after breaking the kiss. With that the ladies got off of Peter and on to each other with Kitty laying on top of Betsy waiting for Peter to finish them off. Peter shoved his cock in between them and continued to rub his cock between their vaginas. Suddenly Peter felt his limit nearing and came inside of them both.

" That... felt good", Peter said.

"Yes... yes it was", Kitty said as Betsy agreed. The three stayed there for a few minutes before Betsy spoke.

"We better get going", Betsy said. "There's no telling what's happening with the others".

"Right", Peter and Kitty agreed. The three got themselves cleaned up, put their clothes back on, and grabbed the parts needed for the transceiver before heading back to the cabin. The moment they got near the cabin they were found by Lorna.

"Lorna what's wrong?" Betsy asked.

"Theresa is missing", Lorna with a worried expression causing the three to go wide eyed.

**-At the Cabin-**

Peter, Kitty, and Betsy met with the others at the cabin currently there being Wanda, Lorna, and Laura and asked them to explain what happened to Theresa. Wanda spoke before the others. "Theresa started complaining about a pain in her stomach at first but decided she was going to push through the pain and try to to help us with finding food. However the more she worked the more the pain started to feel unbearable and she just took off", Wanda explained.

"Which direction did she go?" Peter asked.

"She went that way", Lorna said as she pointed west.

"That's the direction of the lake", Peter said. "I'll go look for her you all stay here".

"Are you sure about this?" Laura asked.

"I'm sure, trust me", Peter said before sprinting off and heading to the direction Theresa went. Peter jumped from tree branch to tree branch until he made it to the lake where he found Theresa in pain and on her knees clutching her stomach. Theresa turned her head to see Peter who had just landed on the ground before he slowly went over to her. "Theresa, I'd ask if you were alright but that would kinda stupid".

"Yeah, it would be", Theresa responded with a pained smile. "Gah, it hurts so much".

"Kitty and Betsy felt the same way honestly when they went near a Hentai Plant", Peter said.

"I had a feeling I ended up there I just didn't want to admit it", Theresa said as she clutched her stomach harder. "And to think that in order to help me, you have to fuck me".

"I know, and trust me whenever we meet Mister Sinister I'm gonna give him the most powerful knuckle sandwich of his life, but Theresa I can help you", Peter said.

"I know", Theresa said as she grabbed Peter and kissed him just as Peter started to touch all over her body. Amazingly, Theresa did the same until she grabbed his crotch. Peter lowered his hands down her body as he kissed her deeply and fondled her breasts before reaching behind her and grabbing her ass. Theresa let go of his crotch and removed her top freeing her breasts and forcing Peter's head between them. "You love my big titties don't you?"

"Yes, yes I do", Peter said after he lifted his head for a bit before he had his faced buried into her breasts again. Peter began kissing her breasts and also started sucking on her nipples just as he took off her pants and panties and tossed them aside.

Peter stopped groping her breasts and decided to take off his shirt causing Theresa to start touching him all over. "Wow Peter you have a nice body yourself", Theresa said as she continued touching him. Peter ended up removing his pants and Theresa gasped at him. "Wow, that is a long snake you have".

"I know", Peter said before laying her down and beginning to eat her out. Theresa moaned arching her back as she felt Peter's tongue inside of her pussy. Peter went deeper into her and grabbed her thighs in the process. This caused Theresa to grab the back of his head to make him go deeper.

"Peter you might want to close your ears!" Theresa warned. Peter stopped what he was doing and placed his hands over his ears. "EEEEEEEEHHHHH!" Theresa screamed as loud as she could destroying everything, except Peter, in front of her mainly trees and a T-Rex that was approaching that was sent flying. Peter ducked down between her legs as she screamed. When she stopped screaming she grabbed Peter and pulled him up on top of her and lined up his cock to her pussy. "Fuck me good Peter", Theresa said.

Peter didn't respond as he slowly plunged his cock into her and started thrusting into her. Theresa felt every inch of him going into her and wrapped her legs around his waist making sure he didn't go anywhere.

"Gah, fuck Peter, yes, keep going, keeping fucking me", Theresa said. Peter continued thrusting as wrapped her arms around his neck.

Peter stopped for a moment before grabbing her left leg and almost bringing it towards her head and he continued to drill her relentlessly. To avoid her screaming again Peter kissed her vigorously and she returned the gesture. While their tongues were fighting for dominance, Peter was basically beating her vagina with his thrusting though he was making sure not to go all out. Theresa on the other hand was trying her best to remain calm best ended up having an orgasm and she squirt all over Peter's crotch and the ground.

Peter stopped and Theresa just covered her mouth in shock. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

"Hey, things like this happens. Don't worry about it, it's perfectly natural", Peter said.

"Well I had better clean you off", Theresa said as she grabbed his cock and started sucking him off. Peter groaned as he grabbed the back of her head while she continued. Feeling her tongue licking his cock was starting to ware on him.

Soon enough, Theresa stopped and Peter stood her up before picking her up and placing her on his cock. Peter continued to thrust into her as she wrapped her legs around his waist again. Peter drove his face between her tits again as he started grabbing her ass and started spanking her.

After a few more thrusts, Peter stopped sucking her tits and looked at her. "I'm gonna cum", Peter said.

"Me too", Theresa said as she wrapped her arms around his neck again. Just then Peter came inside of her just as she ejaculated for a second time and squirted over his cock. Peter kissed Theresa and she kissed him right back. "thank you Peter for helping me and for the best sex ever".

"I aim to please", Peter said.

**-Later-**

Peter and Theresa arrived back at the cabin with everyone, including Jean, Ororo, Rogue, and Emma, waiting for them for them. "Hey guys, sorry for being so late", Peter said with a sheepish smile. Before anyone could say anything Emma spoke.

"You should be, while you were off doing whatever you do, that transceiver isn't fixed and you're slacking off", Emma said.

"You know what you're right. Next time I won't check on our friends, I'll just make sure they're eaten by dinosaurs whenever the chance arises", Peter said sarcastically. "Would it kill you to relax? I made sure to get new parts so that we can fix up the transceiver. We'll get out of the Savage Land I promise". Before Emma could say anything else, Ororo spoke.

"Thank you Peter for checking on Theresa", Ororo said with a smile before turning to Theresa. "Are you alright? We heard you scream and rushed right over".

"Yes, I'm just fine", Theresa said smiling. "Peter helped me out a lot. I screamed because a T-Rex would have attacked us". Kitty, Betsy, and Rogue smirked at Peter knowing that it wasn't the only reason why as Peter tried not to look at them but also wondering why Rogue is staring.

"Well had better head inside", Jean said leading everyone inside of the cabin for the night.

It had been hours since they went inside and right now most of everyone was asleep except for Peter and Jean who were in another. Luckily, for Peter he was finishing up on the transceiver as the parts from the Quinjet really help out. Just then Jean spoke."Peter we need to talk", Jean said.

"What's on your mind, Red?" Peter asked tearing himself away from his work.

"I know about the Hentai Plant, Betsy, and Kitty", Jean said as Peter's eyes widened at this as Jean continued. "Peter I might have wondered near a Hentai Plant and I need help".

**Next time the Avengers get a rematch against the Sinister Six. Plus Peter and Jean get it on.**


	5. Jean let's Loose

**_ Chapter 5: Jean let's Loose _ **

It was late at night and a few Avengers were inside the Tower for monitor duty. Tony and Vision were monitoring the footage Magneto gave them to see if they can find something that he missed. Clint was watching the late night news about the sudden rise in crime with Spider-Man gone. Carol growled as she was drinking her soda with She-Hulk and Tigra sitting next to her. "Careful Carol, I hear that too much soda can be bad for you", Jen said.

"I know but can you blame me? Two of our teammates are somewhere missing because a woman who's the bane of my existence", Carol said.

"Trust me I understand more than you think", Jen said understandingly remembering Titania as she tried to prove she was better than Jen. "But believe me, we'll find Mystique and we'll take her down".

"Damn straight", Carol said with a small smile as she and Jen fist bumped.

"Speaking of Mystique, we've been looking into every one of her last known locations with help from Logan and we've been getting clues as to who she might be working with", Tony said.

"Do you have a name?" Carol asked.

"Unfortunately no, we don't have a name yet but we are getting their", Tony said. "When we do find out who, the Avengers and the X-Men can stop them both".

"Guys, the Sinister Six are back", Hawkeye said as he and Tigra ran into the room.

"Looks like we'll have to search later", Tony yelled. "Until then, Avengers Assemble!"

**-Manhattan-**

Explosions were going off in Manhattan causing people to run in fear. Causing the destruction was none other than the Sinister Six. Doctor Octopus, Vulture, Electro, Sandman, Rhino, and Mysterio all started wreaking as much havoc as they possibly could. Electro was having a good time blasting electricity everywhere.

"Hehehe, just like I always wanted. Just shocking everything around me and that bug not being around to stop me!" Electro said in glee.

"I know exactly what you mean Electro", Rhino commented with a smile as he began charging into a bank knocking the doors down and stealing the money inside. "With the Webhead gone we can take all the loot we want". Sandman appeared next to Rhino and created large hands to grab a few bags of money.

"Fellas nothing is better than the sight of green", Sandman said as he opened a bag with money in it. All of the men there smiled as they saw the money they just got. Doc Ock was the first to stop staring at the money and turn to what will be spoiling their fun.

"Gentlemen it seems we have company", Doc Ock said.

"You're right about that", Tony said as he, Vision, Ms. Marvel, She-Hulk, Hawkeye, and Tigra appeared before.

"Hope you don't mind but we would like to settle a score with you all", Clint said.

"By all means you can try but the results will be the same in the end", Doc Ock said.

"Yeah, I don't think so", Tony said as both sides charged at each other and attacked. Tony fired his repulsor rays at Ock while Ock avoided the attacks before extending his tentacles to attack him. Tony was able to fly passed them before firing a repulsor ray at one of the tentacles blasting it away.

Carol and Tigra took on both Electro and Vulture. Electro smirked before speaking to Vulture. "Hey look Toomes, it's the Tiger lady from before", Electro taunted. "She must be one bad pussy cat to not learn her lesson".

"Yes I think so too", Vulture said with a grin. "Looks like I'll have to teach her another lesson in humiliation".

"I really want claw them both to pieces", Tigra muttered.

"Trust me, we'll take them down", Carol said. With that Carol and Tigra went to attack with Electro and Vulture fighting back against them. Electro went to electrocute Carol and succeeded in shocking her.

"Ha ha ha", Electro laughed. "How does that feel Miss Marvelous Butt?" Carol stood back up with no problems and no signs of being in pain from Electro's attack.

"Honestly, it feels really good", Carol said with a smirk as Electro's smirk faltered to a look of fear. "If you'd paid attention Electro you would have realized that absorb energy, electricity included. Unfortunately for you, you can't absorb photon energy". With that Carol blasted through Electro's attack and hit him knocking him unconscious.

Tigra continued to fighting Vulture before the old man attempted to attack Tigra with his talons in an attempt to strip her naked again. This did not work however as Tigra jumped on top of Vulture and started to slash off his wings. Tigra back flipped off of Vulture just as Carol swooped down and ended up punching the back of Vulture's harness breaking it.

"What the-no!" Vulture said as he was falling out of the sky. Carol was able to catch him and just in time before he hit the ground.

"Lucky you that I caught you just in time", Carol said. Just as Carol stood Vulture up, Tigra walked up and kicked him in the balls.

"Gaaaahhh!" Vulture screamed in pain.

"That was for stripping me naked yesterday!" Tigra said in anger.

She-Hulk and Rhino were locked hands with one another in an attempt to overpower one or the other. Jen started to skid back a little when Rhino started to push more of his weight onto her. "Give it up doll, you ain't as strong as your cousin and there ain't no way you gonna beat me", Rhino said.

"Really now?" Jen glared at Rhino and began to push back and squeezing Rhino's hands in the process. Rhino was eventually lifted up by Jen before being thrown onto the ground with Jen delivering a massive punch to his face knocking him out. "I may not be Bruce but I'm still a Hulk and I'm just as  _incredible_  as he is".

Vision slowly descended to confront Mysterio. "Foolish robot, you are no match for the master of the Arcane Arts", Mysterio said. "Allow Mysterio to show you!" Mysterio proceeded to create multiple copies of himself. "Try to hit the real me if you can".

Vision didn't even hesitate and just blasted the real Mysterio like his illusions didn't even matter. "I could tell where the real you was the moment you created your illusions", Vision said in a monotone voice. "I believe this is what most people would call  _'game over'_ ".

Hawkeye was running from Sandman as the villain was approaching him. "Of all of the Web-head's villains, I have to face this guy and for a second time, no less!" Clint said. "I can't believe this!" Clint was able to jump behind a car before taking out an Arrow from his Quiver. As he looked back up holding his Bow and Arrow, he could see Sandman in his human form standing there.

"So what are you going to do?" Sandman asked with a smirk.

"Simple, made this arrow specifically for you", Clint said.

"Really then give it your best shot!" Sandman challenged with a smirk. Hawkeye shot his arrow right into Sandman's head. Sandman laughed out loud as nothing happened with the arrow being absorbed into his body. "HAHAHA! Was that it!?"

"Of course not. This is", Clint said before pressing a button on his bow. Immediately Sandman felt pain and started to dissolve into sand. "That is a sonic arrow! It is emitting a frequency that is able to disrupt your physical form and revert you to sand!"

"You son of a bitch! You'll pay for th-" Sandman was cut off when he completely turned to sand and couldn't reform. Clint wiped his forehead with left hand before sighing in relief that Sandman was defeated.

From out of nowhere Doc Ock fell onto his back on the the concrete ground. As he was getting up, Ock saw that the other Sinister Six members were defeated. "Impossible, how could we be defeated when we had an advantage against you all?!" Ock said.

"Simple, we're the good guys, we have to beat you in the end", Tony snarked.

"You're even more annoying than the bug", Ock said. "If you think you'll defeat me then you are an imbecile- AGHHHH!" Ock was electrocuted by Hawkeye who had used Electro to shock the mad scientist knocking him out cold.

"There, that should keep him unconscious for a while", Hawkeye said. "We finally beat the Sinister Six. That reminds me, when the Web-head comes back, let's make such he does not know his enemies beat us"

"Agreed", the others said in unison. Peter should never find out about their defeat at the hands of his enemies, ever. If he finds out, he would that over them for a long period of time.

"Let's head back to the tower I'm getting a call from Scott", Tony said. With that the Avengers left just as SHIELD arrived to take in the villains.

* * *

**Savage Lands**

**_-Earlier-_ **

_Jean and Rogue had just split up from both Emma and Ororo in order to prepare for a cold night that was coming. Due to an earlier comment Emma made Rogue was a bit pissed. "Ah want to fuckin rip her hair out and beat the shit outta her", Rogue said._

_"I feel that way every day", Jean said._

_"Then why don't you?" Rogue questioned. "Ah mean we're out here in the Savage Land and no one else will see her get her ass whooped. In addition I'm pretty sure no one else would mind if you did"._

_"Because Rogue it's not worth it", Jean said. "Emma isn't worth it"._

_"Even after what she and Scott did behind your back?" Rogue asked but Jean hesitated to answer. At this Rogue continued speaking. "Jean, Ah think it's time you got back at that two-timing bastard"._

_"How? Rogue, Scott is the man I love", Jean said._

_"He's also the man who abandoned his wife Madelyne and their son Nathan, couldn't decide weather he loved you or the Madelyne personality when and her merged together, and slept with Ms. Fake tits behind your back", Rogue said. "Ah think you need someone who can actually treat you right and please you". At this Rogue smirked turning towards Jean. "And I have just the right person in mind"._

_"You think I should have sex with Peter?" Jean asked._

_"Well why not? He had Betsy screaming in joy", Rogue continued smirking. "Maybe all you need is for Peter to show you a fun time"._

_"Why not Logan?"_

_"Logan sleeps with anything with a vagina Jean", Rogue joked. "Besides I remember when a certain redhead saw Peter take off his shirt"._

_"That was years ago!" Jean said in shock._

_"That didn't stop you from trying to flirt with him", Rogue said._

_"If I say that I'll think about sleeping with him will you stop?" Jean said._

_"Well that and if you help me with trying to control my powers", Rogue suggested._

_"Fine, now let's get back to work", Jean said with Rogue cheering silently much to Jean's embarrassment. This caused her to feel a pinch of pain in her abdomen but brushed it off, for now._

**_-Now-_ **

Peter had been lead by Jean to the lower parts of the cabin. Peter stated that just in case they needed to create a basement while they were stuck in the Savage. Earlier Peter had set up a fire place and burned some wood to warm up the basement so right now there was a fire burning in the fireplace as Jean and Peter entered the room.

 _'I can't believe I'm about to do this but here we go'_ , Jean thought to herself.

"So how did you know about me and Betsy?" Peter asked out of curiosity.

"Well Rogue and I were looking for Betsy when we heard loud noises", Jean said at that Peter's I widened. "We went to find out what was going on and that was when we saw you and Betsy together in the lake... naked". Peter turns his head away in embarrassment.

"Rogue knows as well, that would explain why she smirked at me earlier", Peter said.

"Later on when you were going to help Theresa I decided to peak into Betsy's mind to see what was up", Jean said. "Without alerting her I found out about what had been going on and how it all started". At this the pain Jean's body started to ache more as she clutched her stomach. "I didn't confront Betsy or Kitty because they were experiencing the same kind of pain I'm having right now and that I wanted to speak to you about it personally. Peter know I'm asking a lot but I need your help, please?"

Peter could see that she was in pain and decided to help her out. Peter slowly walked over to her and held her in his arms. "Of course, I'll help", Peter said before he kissed Jean. Jean slowly leaned forward into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The moment they stopped kissing, Jean stripped off her tattered shirt revealing her bra covered chest before removing her pants. Peter followed suit by removing his own clothes before slowly removing his boxers revealing his manhood. Jean went over to him and kissed him again as Peter started to rub her back leading to him fondling her ass. This action caused Jean to moan in pleasure.

Afterwards, Peter started planting a trail of kisses on her neck before heading downwards toward her breasts. Jean continued moaning at this and even more so when Peter started to rub on her wet pussy.

After that Peter decided to remove her panties and bra before beginning to lay her down on top of him. Peter had spread her legs apart and to Jean's surprise he begin lick her wet vagina.  _'Fuck, Scott never did this to me before'_ , Jean thought to herself.  _'Dammit, Jean get your mind right! Peter is your friend but you love Scott!'_

Jean had spotted Peter's erect cock and decided to taste it putting the head in her mouth. Peter groaned in arousal by this action and continued to eat her out. While Peter licked deeper into her cunt, Jean started to suck his cock harder than before.

At that point Peter and Jean moved from their positions and this time Jean was lying down and Peter was getting on top of her lining himself up to her. "You ready?" Peter asked.

"Yes I am", Jean said. With that Peter slowly entered into the redhead telepath with ease before slowly and softly thrusting into her. Jean at this point was trying her hardest not scream as Peter started kissing her were groping her right breast.  _'Fuck, he's so much bigger than Scott and I'm about cum already! Scott could never do this to me!'_

As Peter continued to thrust into her he started to move faster than before and starting to hit Jean's G-Spot causing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Just then, Jean orgasmed as she arched her back with her cumming all over Peter's cock.

"Fuck Peter your dick feels good!" Jean almost yelled.

"Shh, the others are asleep", Peter whispered.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it", Jean said before Peter rose up her left leg in the air. If Jean found it hard to not scream then will it just got more difficult as Peter started thrusting into her again. Jean had to cover her mouth just to stop herself.  _'Shiiiiiiit! This dick feels so goood! Ahhhh! No Jean you love Scott, you love Sco-FUCK!'_ , Jean thought to herself when Peter started thrusting in her harder than before.

"Jean I'm going to cum", Peter said letting go of her left leg.

"Alright", Jean said. Peter kissed Jean while he sped himself up and clasping his hands with hers as he was about to cum.  _'No, no, no! Jean you love Scott not Peter. Don't let his cock win you over. You love Scott, you love Scott, you love Scott!'_ , Jean yelled in her mind. Just then Peter came inside of her with everything he had inside him. Jean in turn came from Peter cumming inside her.

The two stayed in that position for at least a minute before Peter spoke. "You doing better?" Peter asked.

"Yes I am, thank you", Jean said.

"Well I had better go and head off to bed", Peter said as tried to get up.

 _'Scott, I'm so sorry'_ , Jean thought to herself as she grabbed Peter and brought him back down before getting on top of him. "I want more Peter, so much more". Jean than started to bounce on top of Peter like their was no tomorrow with Peter thrusting back into her. "Do you love this pussy Peter?"

"Fuck yes I do", Peter answered.

"Good, because right now I'm in love with this dick", Jean said they continued on. "Yes Peter, fuck me, fuck my pussy". Peter had one hand pressing down on Jean's ass while the other was on her back pushing her towards him with face between her large breasts.

Jean was enjoying the fact that she was taking Peter inside of her and loved the feeling of it. Soon enough she grabbed Peter by the face and kissed him as she rigorously bounced on top of him while he wrapped his arms around her waist and at the same time thrusting into her.

"Hang on Jean", Peter said as he started to get up while holding her. Jean wrapped her legs around his waist while continued fucking her causing Jean to cum once again.

"Peter cum inside of me again, please", Jean said. "I need it".

"Of course Red", Peter said as started thrusting harder into her just as Peter was able to kiss her to prevent her from screaming. After a few hard thrusts, Peter came into her again much to her delight. This caused Peter to lay back on the floor with Jean on top of him.

 _'Scott I'm sorry but I've fallen for another man'_ , Jean thought to herself as she and Peter drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

In another area of the Savage Land, the man that Mystique had been working with had arrived. This was none other than Nathaniel Essex aka the mad scientist Mister Sinister. Sinister smiled as he returned to the Savage Land.

"It's good to be back", Sinister said.

**Next time Peter and Ororo spends some 'quality time' by the lake with Jean.**


	6. Miracles

** Chapter 6: Miracles **

It was the next day and the sun was rising as Jean was in her little room. She started to think about Peter and their tryst last night and how she was happy that he was loving to her. Jean then had a look of shock and guilt on her face as she remembered Scott. As much as she tried to convince herself that she loved Scott, she slept with Peter. She loved having sex with Peter, in fact Jean believes this was the best sex she has ever had, but what about Scott. Did she even love Scott anymore?

 _'No I don't love Scott anymore'_ , Jean thought to herself. She had to admit that she didn't love him anymore as much as it hurts her to admit. But that's not the only thing that bothers her. _'I think I'm falling for Peter'_.

The door to room opened and Rogue walked in. "Hey Jean, Ah'm ready to find a way to control mah powers", Rogue said.

"Right, okay but first I have to tell you something", Jean said as she and Rogue sat down together. "I had sex with Peter last night and I think I'm falling for him".

Rogue's eyes went wide before turning into a huge smile. "Oh mah God! It's about time!" Rogue said in happiness. "Let meh guess, it's love after first fuck, wasn't it?"

"Ugh, yes it was but I also feel guilty because I don't love Scott anymore", Jean said.

"Ah understand, you and Scott have been through a lot so it's understandable", Rogue said. "But Jean, sometimes things change. Scott did something he shouldn't have and you found someone better. We're all human Jean so it's perfectly normal".

"Wow, thanks Rogue", Jean said. "Although most normal humans don't have a cosmic fire-bird inside of them".

"Hehe, that's true. Now let's focus on me for now", Rogue said.

"Of course", Jean said as they began to search for a way to help Rogue control her powers.

* * *

**with Peter**

Peter and Kitty were fixing up the transceiver to be ready for use. After hours of fixing up parts of it and connecting everything together, Peter had to wipe his forehead as he and Kitty had finally finished setting everything together.

"After everything and the hard part of fixing up the parts, I can finally say that this transceiver is fixed up", Peter said. "And to see if it works". Peter activated the device and to his and Kitty's surprise the device was up and running. "Yes, it works!"

"You did it! You actually did it!"

"No Kitty we did it", Peter said grabbing Kitty and kissing her on the lips. Kitty felt her heart melt as she returned the kiss. Soon the two separated with large smiles.

"Well I better go tell the others that it's finished", Kitty said. "I know for a fact that Emma will be happy about this".

"Indeed she will", Peter said. Just then Theresa came in the room. "Hey Theresa, what's up?"

"Ororo left to go find some wood alone but she's been gone for three hours now", Theresa said. "We're staring to get worried".

"I'll go check it out. You guys wait here", Peter said before turning to Kitty. "Make sure to let the others know that the transceiver is fixed up. I'll be back".

"Be careful Peter!" Kitty and Theresa said.

* * *

**with Peter**

Peter was walking through the forest when he heard a voice call out. "Get back!". Peter ran forward to find that Storm in a large tree trying to fight off Velociraptors that were trying to attack her. While Storm could easily deal with the Raptors, there were over fifteen to approximately twenty Raptors in total for her to fight off.

Peter ran forward and jumped onto a nearby tree before shooting web-lines and suspended the Raptors in mid-air. Ororo got down from her tree and went over to Peter.

"Thank you Peter, I would've been Raptor food if you hadn't appeared", Ororo said.

"It's no problem although we might want to run because they will try to get free", Peter said.

"Good idea", Ororo said as she and Peter began running away as fast as they can.

The Raptors were able to tear the webbing and freed themselves to chase Peter and Ororo. The Raptors were running fast and were able to catch up to the two so Peter picked up Ororo and jumped into the air. This stunned the Raptors as they stopped in their track.

The two ended up in another large tree, far away from the Raptors, as they were trying to catch their breathe with Ororo sitting on Peter's lap with her laying on on him while sat on a big enough branch. "I never thought that those things were that fast", Ororo said.

"Yeah they're fast. It said they can run up to 40-miles per hour, 60 when hunting", Peter said.

"Interesting honestly", Ororo joked. "Let's just hope they don't escape from here any time soon. I'd hate to have to fight them".

"Indeed", Peter said. "Well we better get down or away from here-" Peter was interrupted when Ororo brought him in for a searing kiss. Peter was surprised at first before he returned the kiss while bringing Ororo closer to him. This led to Ororo wrapping her arms around his neck as they started to kiss furiously. Soon enough, the two separated panting before Peter spoke. "Whoa... where... did that... come from?"

"Sorry... but I've been... meaning... to do that... for a while now", Ororo said. "Also I saw your little moment with Jean last night".

"Wait, you saw what we were doing?" Peter asked shocked at this. Ororo nodded before she continued speaking.

"I was going to speak to you about something important when I saw you and Jean screwing each other's brains out", Ororo admitted. "I admit that I was turned on by what I saw. Besides, I'd been thinking about you for a while now. How about we go somewhere to be alone?"

"Sure, why not?" Peter said as they left.

* * *

**with Jean and Rogue**

It had been an hour now and Jean was scanning Rogue's mind to see if there was a way to control her powers. Sadly Jean couldn't find anything in her mind that could hope. Rogue had made peace with her past and the mistakes she's made, even asking Carol for forgiveness for what she did to her. Nothing came to mind however.

Jean stopped scanning Rogue's mind and sighed. "I'm sorry Rogue I can't find anything in your past to help you.

"Ya tried your best", Rogue said with a small smile before sighing. "Ah guess, ah'm just gonna hafta live with mah powers this way".

At this Jean looked downward after sighing before a thought came to her. "Wait a minute", Jean muttered before looking to Rogue. "Wait, let me scan your brain".

"Mah brain? W-Well alright", Rogue said. At this Jean used her powers to scan her mind once again. After a few seconds of scanning Jean smiled.

"Yes, I figured it out", Jean said making Rogue go wide eyed. "You couldn't control your powers because of a mental barrier that was put up. You made peace with your past but the trauma of hurting others caused this barrier to form. That's why you couldn't touch anyone".

"So what happens now?" Rogue asked.

"Simple I'm going to tear down this barrier", Jean said. Soon enough, Jean demolished the barriers in Rogue's mind until it was completely gone. Once that was done Jean left her mind and went to grab Rogue's hand. Rogue was hesitant at first but decided to take a leap of faith and grabbed Jean's hand. To her surprise and happiness, she could touch people again.

"Oh mah God", Rogue said to herself with tears coming down her face. "Ah can touch people again". Just like that Rogue reached out and hugged Jean. "Thank you so very much".

"Anytime", Jean said with a smile. All of this was being watched by Kitty who came into the room. Jean turned to her smirked. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to say something?"

"Sorry just happy to know that Rogue can touch again", Kitty said as she walked forward towards them. "I came here to inform you that Peter finished the transceiver".

"Really?!" Jean and Rogue asked with excitement with Kitty nodding to confirm. "Well where is he?"

"He left to go find Ororo. She hasn't come back yet and he went to see if she was alright. He hasn't come back yet so I came to ask if one of you could go find them", Kitty said.

"Alright then I'll go see where they are", Jean said before getting up.

* * *

**with Peter and Ororo**

Peter and Ororo had arrived at the lake and began kissing while they both stripped each other's clothes off. Peter pulled her shirt off to see Ororo's large chocolate orbs and began to suck on them. Ororo smiled as she began shaking her tits in his face to tease him a bit.

Peter used both hands to grab her tits and suck her nipples causing the weather goddess to moan in arousal. Ororo had taken off Peter's pants exposing his cock before she did the same to herself exposing her shaved pussy which Peter soon turned his attention to. Sitting Ororo on the ground with her legs split, Peter went face first into her pussy and began licking her out.

 _'Fuck his tongue feels good! If his tongue feels good I wonder how his dick feels'_  Ororo thought to herself as she began moaning again. Ororo moved to Peter cock and began sucking him. Peter continued licking into her as he was also fondling her ass. He was squeezing and pinching her ass much to Ororo's pleasure just as she blowing him.

The two stopped and Peter went to enter himself into Ororo. After a quick and hard thrust, Ororo came just Peter started to started to go deeper into her.

 _'Fuck his dick feels way better than his tongue!'_  Ororo though as she reached up and grabbed Peter's head bringing him down to make their lips meet.

Soon enough, Jean had arrived to the lake and saw what Peter and Ororo were doing. She couldn't help but smile as she saw Peter and Ororo making out with Peter fucking her hard. Ororo groaned in the kiss as she came again with Peter continuing to pound her.

At this point Jean decided to make her presence known. "I see you two are having fun with each other, mind if I joined in?" Jean asked stripping off her shirt showing her tits. This caused Peter and Ororo to look over to see her.

"Sure, the more the merrier", Ororo said with a smile. Jean made her way over to Peter and kissed him as he was thrusting into Ororo. Ororo later pulled Peter out of her when Jean pushed Peter on to the ground. Jean pulled her pants down and got on top of Peter riding him hard and fast.

Ororo came from behind Jean and began fondling her tits to tease Peter more, even going so far as to kiss Jean. Ororo then made her way to Peter again shaking her tits in his face. Peter all of a sudden spanked Jean's ass with a hard smack while using his other hand to rub Ororo's pussy.

"Oh I'm going to get you back for that", Jean said with a malicious grin. Jean proceeded to grind harder on him just as Ororo sat on his face. Peter began eating her out again just as Jean was bouncing on top of him. "His cock feels way to good".

"Exactly what I thought", Ororo said as she grabbed Jean and kissed him. Soon enough both ladies stopped and got off of Peter. The busty red head was on the ground with Ororo laying on top of her, both of them ready for Peter to plunge his cock into them. Peter did just that as he entered Ororo and thrusted into her before pulling out and thrusting into Jean.

Peter continued this process before he decided to just slide his cock in between them and get them off. However Peter could feel his limit nearing spoke out to them. "Fuck I'm going to cum!"

"Go right ahead/ go ahead", Ororo and Jean said. Peter did as they wanted and came inside of them both by shoving his spurting cock into Ororo and then into Jean. Soon enough he pulled out of Jean and laid on his back with both ladies falling and rolling on top of him.

"Thank you Peter", Ororo said as she kissed once again.

"No problem", Peter said. Soon enough Jean grabbed and kissed him too.

"We better get back to the others, they're probably worried about us", Jean said with Peter and Ororo agreeing.

**Next time Peter and Rogue have a special moment together. Plus Sinister begins his evil plans.**


	7. Long time Coming

** Chapter 7: Long time Coming **

In another area of the Savage Land, Mister Sinister was inside of a laboratory. "Ah, this place brings back memories", Sinister said as he walked through the lab. He walked around the lab and passed by a couple of machines with wires and tubes before he stopped at a monitor. "Alright now to see where they all are on the island", Sinister said.

Mister Sinister pressed a button and saw that the monitor was scanning the island. Soon enough he got a view of the island before it constantly zoomed in on a specific point on the island. Within a matter of seconds it showed the other ladies of the X-Men.

Sinister smiled as he saw them before he had a look of confusion. He saw all of the women present but he was missing Jean Grey and Ororo Munroe. "That's not right, where are they?" Soon enough the monitor moved to show Jean and Ororo having sex with Peter. Sinister's eyes widened before he smirked at this. "Ah so that's where they are".

Sinister walked over to a counter and picked up an item. He pressed a button on the side that caused it to activate and still levitating by itself.

"I want you to spy on the women here in that location", Sinister said as he showed the device the footage of both Peter with Jean and Ororo and the cabin full of women. The device then began flying away with Sinister making an evil smile.

* * *

**with Peter, Jean, and Ororo**

Peter along with Jean and Ororo were still at the lakefront as they were getting ready to leave. Ororo was rubbing herself on Peter as he was "helping her put her clothes back on". Once they had their clothes on they headed out back to the Cabin. While they were heading back, Jean explained that she had helped Rogue control her powers something Ororo and Peter admitted that it was a good thing. Jean also told them that she volunteered to find them since they've been gone for a long while. She also noted that Kitty told her that Peter finished the transceiver.

"Wait you finished it?" Ororo asked shocked at this.

"Yeah, I finished it. It's in working condition and there's enough power for it to work", Peter said.

"Thank the goddess", Ororo said. Soon enough, they made it where everyone was waiting for them. Everyone was happy they returned except Emma who had an uncaring look. "Hey everyone, we're back. Sorry for the wait".

"Are you all okay?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, we're fine", Jean said.

"Good, cuz we got a workin transceiver that needs to be used", Rogue said with her usual sexy southern accent.

"For once, I agree with Rogue", Emma said with a small smile.

"Alright then let's get that device up and running", Peter said. Unbeknownst to them all the device Sinister activated appeared and hid from sight so that the others couldn't see it. They all headed in the and Peter activated the transceiver and flipped a few switches while waiting for a response. "I'm going to see if I can contact someone from the Xavier Institute".

"Good idea", Jean said.

Soon enough Peter began to speak through the device's mic. "Hello, this is Peter Parker can anyone hear me?" Peter asked.

* * *

**Xavier Institute**

Inside of the laboratory of the Xavier Institute was Beast as he was working on a new engine for the Blackbird. He and fellow X-Men member Forge have been working on it for a while now but it seems as though they're finally making a breakthrough.

"We've ran tests and practice runs with it, hell we've used flight simulators to see if it can work. Once this gets installed we'll know for sure just how fast they can surely go", Beast said.

Soon enough he was getting a message on his computer. " _Hello, this is Peter Parker, can anyone hear me?_ " Peter called out.

Beast's eyes widened at this as he looked over to the computer. "Peter?" Beast muttered to himself.

" _Hello, this is Peter Parker. My friends and I are trapped. Can anyone hear me?_ " Peter asked.

Beast ran over to the computer immediately and started pressing buttons before speaking himself. "This is Hank McCoy speaking Mr. Parker. It's good to hear from you again. Are the ladies there with you and are they okay?"

* * *

**Savage Land**

Peter and the ladies smiled as they heard Beast's voice through the transceiver. Peter decided to respond to Beast. "It's good to hear from you too my friend. The ladies are indeed with me and they are alright", Peter said.

"All except Emma, she's suffering from she's better than everyone syndrome", Kitty joked getting a laugh from a few people all the while Emma scowled at Kitty.

"Cute", Emma said.

"Beast where the others?" Betsy asked.

" _The others were looking for leads on where you all are and they are currently looking for Mystique when Logan found something_ ", Beast said.

"Mystique?" Everyone asked.

" _She's the reason why you all are somewhere else. We believe she is working with someone for nefarious purposes_ ", Beast said.

"Shit, we should've known", Betsy said.

_**-with Sinister-** _

Sinister was watching through the device what was going on. He smirked at this as he watched on. "It seems as though the heroes are starting to catch on. Guess I have other choice. Sorry everyone, but we can't have the others here so quickly now can we?" Sinister said before he pressed a button.

_**-with the others-** _

"Tell me where are you guys located?" Beast asked.

"We are in the Savage-" Peter was cut off when Lorna yelled.

"What is that?!" Lorna yelled as the device swooped down. The device shot a laser that split the transceiver in half. Peter shot a line of webbing that brought the device over to them when Laura used her claws to slash it. Peter looked to the destroyed transceiver. "Dammit! We made contact and now the transceiver is destroyed".

"So fix it!" Emma cried out.

"I can't. The transceiver was beamed in two. In addition the parts that makes it work were damaged and is beyond repair", Peter said. "I wouldn't be able to put it together even if I tried".

"Not only that but it seems as though we were being watched", Jean said to them all as Peter looked at the broken device.

* * *

**Xavier Institute**

"Hello, hello?! Dammit! I get in contact with them and suddenly the signal is lost!" Beast said as he ran to the computer. "My only hope is that the call was recorded. Ever sense Mystique infiltrated the mansion everything is to be recorded including phone calls and messages".

Beast was able to use the monitor to search through the recordings. Soon enough he found the last recording and played it.

_Beast: Tell me where are you guys located?"_

_Peter: We are in the Savage-_

_Lorna: What is that?!_

Beast sighed in relief at this. "Good now I have everything and can give this information to the others", Beast said as he made his way to a nearby communicator. "Scott, Logan, I may have an idea on where our friends are".

* * *

**Savage Land**

The group was on edge with Jean and Ororo trying to console everyone. Betsy had to take Emma away as she would've likely made things worse. Ororo stood up with Jean before speaking.

"Let's relax everyone. I understand that this is troubling however if we panic, whoever is out there will pick us apart. We have to keep a leveled head and focus".

"And whoever this person we'll find them and stop them", Jean added. This seemed to calm the other ladies down a little. Jean, Ororo, and Rogue walked into a room to find Peter who was in there alone.

"Hey sorry, I didn't stop this device when I had the chance", Peter said.

"Hey it's not your fault at all. Besides this device was aiming to spy on us", Jean said.

"Besides, we made contact with Beast. I'm sure things will work out in the end", Ororo said.

"I hope so", Peter muttered.

"It will Peter", Jean said as she kissed him on the lips. "By the way we may need to talk about this later when we get home".

"I understand", Peter said.

"Well Peter, we better go and check on the others. Laura most of all seems a bit angry and is trying to go out on her own to see who sent the device", Ororo said.

"In the meantime, Rogue decided to stay here with you for a while", Jean said with Rogue's eyes widening.

"Alright then", Peter said.

Jean and Ororo began to leave before Jean leaned into to Rogue and whispered in her ear. "Have fun", Jean said. Rogue smiled at this as she walked over to Peter just as Jean and Ororo left the room.

"So what do you want to do for a while?" Peter asked.

"Well ah've been having aches in certain places", Rogue said. "Yah think yah can message those places sugah?"

"Uh sure, I don't mind at all", Peter said before he sat down on the floor. "So anywhere in particular that needs attention?"

"Well do need special attention here", Rogue said as she sat on Peter's lap intentionally before she took Peter's hands and made him fondle her breasts.

"Yeah, I think I can work there although I might need to be touch them directly", Peter said.

"Ah can take care of that", Rogue said as she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled her shirt off slowly. She then proceeded to take off her bra and once it was off Peter began to grab them.

Peter began to slowly rub all over Rogue's breasts before he began to rub them faster. Peter also felt just how soft they they were and how they could easily fit in his hands. Rogue began moaning as Peter continued fondling and squeezing her tits when he decided to lightly pinch her nipples. In turn Rogue began grind on Peter's crotch and felt him getting hard.

After a while, Peter spoke again as he stopped fondling her breasts. "I think your breasts are okay for now. Are there any other places that need attention?" Peter asked.

"Yes there is", Rogue said as she stood up and removed her pants and panties to reveal her supple bottom and shaved womanhood before she sat on a desk with her legs separated. "Ah think my pussy needs some attention with something long and hard. Do yah have something for that?"

"Actually I do", Peter said as he took off his shirt and pants revealing his erect manhood. He walked over to Rogue and lined himself up to her. "You ready?"

"Sugah, ah've been ready for years. I want mah first time to be special so give to meh", Rogue said seductively. Peter instantly gave it to her as he plunged himself into her love canal. Peter held one of her legs over his shoulder as he began thrusting into her. Rogue leaned her head back as she was orgasmed already.

Rogue leaned her back up and wrapped her arms behind Peter's neck and kissed him as he continued thrusting into her harder. All the while they kissed, Peter grabbed her right breast with his left hand while using his right arm to keep Rogue close to him.

Rogue moved her leg down from Peter's should to wrapping her leg around Peter's waist. At his point, Peter started to thrust harder into Rogue making her climax more. "Fuck Peter, keep fucking me. I love it when you make me cum so much", Rogue said.

Peter answered to that comment by picking her up and thrusting into her while standing up all the while squeezing her firm ass. Rogue wrapped her other arm behind his neck before she continued to groan in ecstasy. This got Peter to spanking her as he started pounding that pussy.

Peter eventually began to lay back on a bed where he began to thrust upwards into Rogue only to be met by Rogue slamming her pussy down on his cock. Peter stopped instantly when Rogue started bouncing on him and figured that he was reaching his limit.

"Anna I'm going to cum", Peter said.

"Ah know, ah'm gonna cum too. Please cum with me Peter", Rogue said. With that Peter went back to thrusting into her and ended up cumming inside of her much to Rogue's arousal and excitement. Rogue fell on to Peter's chest as the two laid there to catch their breath and stayed that way for a while.

It was Peter who decided to break the silence. "So how was your first sexual experience?"

"It was amazing", Rogue said before she kissed Peter again.

* * *

**with Laura**

Laura was kinda mad after what happened. She had to admit being stuck here on this island was getting to her and wanted to get home soon. When Peter finished the transceiver, began using it, and made contact with Beast, she actually felt a bit happy at being able to leave the Savage Land.

Those hopes were dashed when a small device lasered it in two. Now Laura was mad and wanted to slash something to get rid of this anger inside of her. Which is why she is walking outside.

Soon enough however, Laura was so mad and trying to cool down that she didn't see a log in front of her before she tripped on it. Laura fell and rolled back up on to feet. Laura was now even madder than she was before. More than she should be. She was mad at herself for not seeing where she was going but now she was mad for no reason.

"Why is this happening?" Laura growled in anger. She soon saw her answer as to why she was angry. It was because she was near a Hentai Plant.

**Next time the Avengers and X-Men face Mystique and other villains. Plus, Peter helps Laura control her rage.**

**I was suppose to post this yesterday but I just got back home from my cousin's college graduation.**

 


	8. Anger Management

** Chapter 8: Anger Management **

The Avengers, the X-Men, and the Brotherhood were on their way to the last known location Mystique would be. After their victory over the Sinister Six, the Avengers were contacted by Wolverine that had memorized her scent and had been tailing Mystique to where she currently is.

With this knowledge the Avengers, X-Men, and Brotherhood got all of their members together to find Mystique. Following Logan's location, they tracked the location to an abandoned warehouse.

"Really hope this works and that we catch her", Tony said.

"We will and we'll make sure of it", Steve said.

"On that, we all can agree", Magneto said.

Soon enough, they made it to abandoned warehouse where they all were met by Logan. "Good to see that you guys here and ready to get answers", Logan said.

"Indeed we are", Steve said. "Let's get going".

"Got it", Everyone said as they all went inside.

Inside the warehouse was nothing but darkness when suddenly... the lights flashed on stunning and temporarily blinding everyone. Logan, Steve, and Carol's vision returned to see Mystique standing in front. "Welcome heroes, Xavier's brats, and Erik, what a surprise that you actually caught on!"

"Where are my daughters?! Answer me!" Erik yelled.

"That's for me to known and never tell you", Mystique said with a cocky smirk.

"Why you-" Erik began.

"As much as I'd love to talk to you all I have something far more important to do. However, I hope you all fun with your new playmates", Mystique said as various villains started to appear. The villains consisted of Scorpion, Ulik the Troll, Abomination, Omega Red, Lady Deathstrike, Moonstone, and Taskmaster. "Also, Victor would you do the honors for me?"

"Course I will", Sabretooth said. Everyone's eyes widened as they turned to see Sabretooth slash both Logan, Magneto, and Cyclops. The three fell to the floor as Mystique turned to leave.

"Have fun everyone", Mystique said.

Hawkeye fired an arrow but it was slashed in two by Lady Deathstrike as the other villains tried to attacked. Victor leapt up to attack Cap but Tony blasted off and caught Sabretooth while flying off with them.

Scorpion attacked Carol by trying to stab her his tail. "This is payback for years ago bitch!" Scorpion yelled. Angered by that outburst, Carol charged up a photon blast and continued to blast him.

"What the hell Creed, why are you working with Mystique?!" Logan glared at him.

"Simple, I owed her a favor. In return, she gave me the opportunity to kill you", Victor said. Logan was pissed and he popped his claws out before charging at him. The two beast men started slashing at growling and acting like savages before Logan stabbed Victor in the chest with his claws. Victor growled and roared before punching Logan in the face but Logan countered with a leg sweep.

Everyone was fighting someone. Spider-Woman and Black Widow teamed up to kick back Taskmaster. Hulk and Abomination were punching each other like it was no ones business. Hawkeye, Iceman, and Nightcrawler faced off against Lady Deathstrike while Ms. Marvel was laying into Moonstone almost beating her into unconsciousness. Cap was fighting against the Scorpion and using his shield to break Scorpion's tail.

Everyone was trying to stop the villains that all the while Mystique was escaping.

Mystique shape-shifted into a man as she tried to get away. "I better get out of here as quickly as possible", Mystique said knowing full well that she has to escape soon. As Mystique got into a random car to escape, she came face to face Vision. "Ah shit". Before she can do anything Vision blasted her with a mind blast that knocked unconscious.

Back inside, Magneto and Cyclops saw Wolverine being slammed into the ground by Sabretooth. Just as Victor was about attack him again his blasted by Cyclop's optic beams before being impaled by a metal rod by Magneto. Logan finished him off by punching him in the face.

"I've grown tired of these games", Thor said as thunder could be heard before flew into the air destroying the ceiling in the process. The The Avengers, X-Men, and Brotherhood immediately left as Thor summoned a monstrous bolt of lightning and sent into down towards the villains.

The alliance of heroes and villains fell to the floor outside as the villains were electrocuted as they fell to the ground unconscious. The group started to get back up as Tony began to speak. "Well that's one way to end a conflict". They looked at the defeated villains and found that they were all alive.

"Yeah, but Mystique got away", Carol said.

"No she didn't", Vision said as he brought Mystique forward in a net.

"Let go of me you wannabe homo sapi-" Mystique was cut off when Carol charged first and punched her in the face... hard... to the point where Mystique was bleeding out of her mouth. The others had to restrain Carol immediately to prevent her from killing Mystique.

"Carol relax", Steve said.

"Sorry, just really wanted to do that", Carol said.

"Still mad about Michael really? Get over it Danvers, it was years ago", Mystique said just to irritate her. Carol had to resist every urge to choke the bitch. Unfortunately for Carol, Magneto decided to beat her to it as he used his powers to wrap a metal rod around her neck and began squeezing it.

"Enough of your games Raven! Where are my daughters?!" Erik demanded an answer.

"You might as well kill me cause I'm not saying anythin-n-n-n-n-n-n-n", Mystique began saying as Magneto continued to choke her to death.

"Erik stop! You kill her and we won't Wanda or Lorna!" Scott 's voice yelled. Magneto decided to let her go begrudgingly with Raven falling to the ground with Magneto glaring at the woman.

"We'll find them that much I promise", Steve said as he placed power-nulling handcuffs on her and disabling her powers. "Mystique you're going away for a long, long time".

Soon enough, a call came on Scott's communicator. "Hello?"

"Scott, Logan, I may have an idea on where our friends are", came the voice of Beast.

* * *

**Savage Land**

Peter it was late at night and all the women were inside the cabin asleep. Peter couldn't help but think that something was going on and that he needed to go outside to clear his head. Peter walked to the makeshift window and snuck out before he landed on the ground gently using his webbing.

Peter decided to walk into the forest and stopped when he saw several trees with claw marks. He began walking forward and found multiple dead Raptors on the ground. "Uh oh I think Laura is angry", Peter said to himself.

He heard a faint yelled coming from deeper in the forest and decided to head there. Peter arrived at where the sound came from and found Laura slashing five Raptors trying to eat her. Peter had to admit that Laura' s primal berserker rage was kinda cool to watch.

Soon enough Laura had killed all five Raptors before Peter decided to make his presence known. "Laura, what's going on?" Peter asked. This caused Laura to turn around with a glare at him before realizing it was Peter.

"Sorry, I just really want to go home right now", Laura said with a growl. "I feel like I'm going crazy".

"I know the feeling", Peter said.

"I also must have went near a Hentai Plant and now I'm angry and horny", Laura said. "C-Can you help me?"

"Sure", Peter said as he walked closer to Laura and kissed. Laura's claws receded before she wrapped her arms behind his neck. Peter wrapped his arms around Laura's waist as they continued kissing when they separated. "I don't this place would be alright".

"Agreed", Laura said as they looked at the dead bodies of Raptors and immediately left.

_**-Lakeside-** _

Peter and Laura arrived at the lakeside where they continued kissing before Laura removed her shirt. Peter always knew that Laura never wore bras, that's mainly because she didn't like wearing them. Still seeing Laura topless kinda turned Peter on.

Peter proceeded to take off his shirt and pants before Laura walked over to him and jumped onto him causing him tho fall over onto the ground as they continued kissing. Laura took off her pants and panties and Peter pulled off his own.

Now they were both naked and Laura was kissing Peter and grinding on his lap getting Peter hard. Peter stopping kissing her as he began to suck on her breasts causing her to moan.

Peter began to tease her by sucking on her nipples. He used his tongue to constantly lick her nipples and his actions caused her to get wet.

Soon enough, Laura spoke to Peter. "Peter I can't take it anymore! I need you!" Laura pleaded.

"Alright", Peter said as he lined her up and slowly entered into Laura. Laura almost yelled at the feeling of Peter inside her before she started riding him furiously.

Peter grabbed her by the waist as she continued to ride him as she orgasmed. Laura felt as if her rage was disappearing as she was fucking Peter hard.

Peter leaned himself back up before kissing Laura again before standing up while Laura. "Laura, I'm not going to hold back. You ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready", Laura said.

With that Peter began to thrust as hard as he could into Laura causing Laura to scream out. Peter was thrusting into her as he was fondling her ass leading to Laura to growl in pleasure.

Laura held onto Peter as he was thrusting as she orgasmed a second time. Peter was now push her lower back to make himself go deeper into getting her to scream again as came a third time.

The constant thrusting and Laura squeezing him with her womanhood, Peter felt himself near his limit. "Laura I'm going to cum", Peter said.

"I know I am too", Laura said. "Cum with me Peter". Peter began thrust harder until he came inside of Laura as she came as well causing them to slump back down to the ground. They stayed there for a while silent before Peter spoke. "Are you feeling better?"

"A-A little, thank you", Laura said. Peter's widened as he saw that she started to smile. It was a little smile but she smiled none the less and Peter saw this. "I may need some help with my anger later on, could you help me with that?"

"Of course", Peter said. The two began to clean themselves off and head back with Peter noting that Laura is truly becoming a woman. 'Man Logan did a good job', Peter though to himself. It was at this moment that Peter's face paled as he remembered something important.  _'Shit. I completely forgot that she was Logan's daughter._ _I can only hope that Logan NEVER finds out about what we did'_.

He could hope that Logan didn't find out.

* * *

**SHIELD Prison**

After learning that Beast wanted to see them for important reasons concerning their friends and allies. The collection of Avengers, X-Men, and Magneto decided to drop Mystique off at a SHIELD Prison. Under strict orders from Nick Fury she was to be watched 24/7.

Mystique was in all cell where she tied up when someone decided to talk to her. " _Hello Raven, I see you've finally been caught_ ", the voice revealed to be Mister Sinister said.

"Yes, I have", Raven said. "I also knew that you had a device similar to Cerebro and never told anyone. Tell me, is you're experiment ready Sinister?"

_**-Savage Land-** _

"Yes, it is and thank you for asking", Sinister said with a smile before he turned to face his lab. "My new master-plan is work for sure. However, I can't have the heroes sticking their nose in just yet which is why I am activating my contingency plan". Sinister walked over and pressed a red button. "This is going to be fun".

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Inside of an abandoned lab a being inside of a tube woke up.

**Next time Peter helps out the two sisters. Plus Sinister reveals his plans.**


	9. Sisterly Bonding

**Chapter 9: Sisterly Bonding**

After dropping Mystique off at a SHIELD prison, a group of Avengers and X-Men made it back to the Xavier Institute where they were met by Beast. Beast filled them in on everything that happened while leading them to his lab.

"While you all were gone I was working on the new that should be ready after it is installed. Just as I was in the process to do so, I received a transceiver message from Spider-Man and our missing teammates", Beast said.

Everyone there went wide eyed as they heard the news. "Are they alright?" Steve asked.

"From what Spider-Man said everyone is doing alright", Hank said. "However in the process of telling me where they are it would they were attacked by something. In the process the connection was severed".

"Dammit! If only we had something to tell us where they were!" Tony yelled as he slammed his fists on the desk.

"Actually I have have something for you all to hear", Hank said. "All messages coming and going have been recorded. This might help us get an idea on where they are". With that Hank played the last few minutes.

_Beast: Tell me where are you guys located?_

_Peter: We are the Savage-_

_Lorna: What is that?!_

Everyone was shocked to hear that their allies were alright and were now more worried than before. Soon enough, Beast began to speak again. "Does what Spider-Man say ring any bells?" Hank said.

"Yeah, what the Web-Head said sounded like the word Savage", Logan said.

"Why would he say that?" Magneto asked.

"Cause if that is what he said that must mean one place that they could be in, the Savage Land", Logan said. Everyone went wide eyed at this revelation.

"Wait what is this Savage Land?" Thor asked.

"Think of it as the Land time forgot, an area located in the Arctic that has monsters, dinosaurs and cave people", Logan said. "Interesting fact about the Savage Land is that all kinds of vehicles have to be destroyed upon entree".

"Spider-Man and we X-Men have a lot of history with the Savage Land so if we're going there we better get prepared", Scott said.

"Yeah it's been a long day so let's get some rest first", Logan said.

"Agreed. Tomorrow everyone, we head to the Savage Land", Steve said.

* * *

**Savage Land**

It was the next day, in the morning, and Peter was outside fixing a step so that it won't break. He mentioned that one of the steps was loose and that he should go and check on it so here he was. After a few minutes Peter sighed in relief and wiped the sweat from his forehead as he finished fixing the step.

"Alright, ready for use again", Peter said happily as he tested it out and found that it was indeed fixed. While heading back up the steps Peter got to the door only for the door to open. He was soon face to face with Wanda and Lorna. "Oh sorry ladies, didn't mean to block your path".

"It's fine Peter", Wanda said with a small smile as she waved it off. "Why are you so early?"

"Just fixing a step", Peter said. "Why are you two up so early?"

At this both women frowned and sighed. "We've been making it a routine to just jog in the forest to forget about Vision and Alex", Lorna said with a sad expression.

"Sorry for making you both remember something bad", Peter said. "Wish I could help out".

The sisters smiled at this before hugging him. "Thank you Peter, it's nice to know that want to help but we'll be fine", Wanda said.

"We promise", Lorna said. With that both sisters let go of Peter and headed into the forest. All Peter could do was watch them go, unable to help them get over their ex-lovers.

"Wish there was some way to help them", Peter said as he went back inside. "Maybe some other time.".

_**-Hours later-** _

It has been two hours since the two sisters went for their jog and right now Peter was with Jean setting up a tarp just in case it rained. The two were able to do so as Wanda and Lorna returned from their jog. However, it appears that Wanda might have hurt herself.

Peter and Jean ran towards the two sisters and tried to help Wanda. "What happened to Wanda?"

"She seemed a bit exhausted from the jog so she decided to sit next to a pink plant", Lorna said. "Soon enough though she ended up feeling pain in her abdomen and collapsed onto the ground so I brought her here. I don't know what's going on and I'm seconds away from panicking".

"Don't worry I'll take care of her", Peter said. "I'll carry her to the room". Peter was able to grab Wanda carry her into the cabin and into the room.  _'Wanda and by extension Lorna were near a Hentai Plant. I have to treat her immediately'_ , Peter thought to himself. He opened the room door to his room and laid her down on the bed. Wanda slowly opened her eyes to see Peter.

"Peter I feel hot", Wanda said. "What's happening to me?"

"You were exhausted and sat near a Hentai Plant", Peter said causing her go wide eyed.

"Oh no, what's going to happen to me? What am I going to do? What am I-" Wanda was stopped when Peter hugged her to calm her down.

"Hey easy, you'll be fine I promise", Peter said. "Just let me take care of you".

"Alright", Wanda said as she began to remove her shirt and reveal her bra clad chest. Wanda sat up to unhook her bra from the back. Slowly she took off her bra, exposing her modest breasts.

As if his male instinctively kicked in Peter walked over and slowly caressed her breasts before kissing Wanda on the lips. The kiss took her by surprise but she returned it in kind. Peter started groping her breasts as he kissed her until she began to took Peter's shirt off of him.

Peter threw is shirt away before he and Wanda removed their pants and undergarments. The two now naked with Peter laying her back on the bed and licking sweet area. Wanda was shocked by this that covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream.

 _'Vision never did this with me'_ , Wanda thought to herself. With Peter plunging he tongue deeper into her womanhood, Wanda released one hand to grab Peter at the back of his head.  _'This feels soooo good'_.

Peter stopped and got up lining himself up to her. Wanda was nervous about this but she nodded for Peter to go on ahead. Peter slowly pushed his cock into her causing her to gasp at the feeling of him inside her. Peter began to slowly thrust into her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

 _'Fuck he's so big'_ , Wanda thought to herself.  _'Shit I think I'm cumming already'_. Indeed she did, Wanda came and Peter felt it. Peter kissed Wanda once again with Wanda holding him tightly as he did so.

Peter rolled himself onto the bed with Wanda on top of him. Understanding what Peter did that, Wanda began riding Peter. She rode as best she could as Peter lifted his hands to grope her once again with Wanda started to rode him faster.

Soon enough the door to the room opened up and the two stopped to see Lorna. She was standing there with her hands covering her mouth. Soon enough she went to speak. "What's going on here?"

Wanda went back to riding Peter as if her sister standing there didn't matter. "Wanda was effected by a Hentai Plant", Peter answered. "I'm just trying to help relieve her of the sensation".

Lorna was shocked at the news and Wanda just screwing Peter in front of her. "If you want Lorna you can join in", Wanda said as she continued to ride Peter much to Peter's shock. Wanda did stop what she was doing and got off of Peter showing Lorna his erect cock.

Soon enough though, Lorna felt a twinge of pain in her abdomen as well as a sense of arousal. In an instant, Lorna stripped herself of all her clothes becoming completely naked and ran towards Peter kissing him and grabbing and even stroking his cock.

"You must have been near the Hentai Plant as well so maybe I should help you as well", Peter said. Lorna's response was to climb onto Peter and plunge his cock into her wet opening. While Wanda was a rider, Lorna on the other hand was a bouncer and she showed this as she continued to bounce on his cock.

While while Lorna was bouncing on his crotch, Peter grabbed Wanda to eat her out again. The two were enjoying themselves as Peter was taking care of them. Peter used his left hand to grab Lorna's right breast while used his right hand to grope Wanda ass. This action caused both sisters to moan in ecstasy as they continued further.

Both sisters got off of Peter with Peter entering into Wanda and thrusting into her as hard as he could. Wanda came once more as she wrapped her legs around Peter's waist. Soon enough she let go and Peter went to Lorna and did the same thing to her.

Lorna loved the feeling of Peter inside of her and she came furiously. Soon enough Peter started to do this to both girls after placing Lorna on top of Wanda and continuing to plunge into both sisters. Peter was now reaching his limit and warned them of what was to come.

"Here I cum ladies", Peter said.

Peter began thrusting harder until he came inside of Wanda and Lorna. Both sister came at his action as Lorna moved off of Wanda and on to Wanda's right. Peter sat down in between them both with both sisters sitting up.

"Thank you for helping us Peter", Lorna said with a fond smile.

"We really appreciate it", Wanda said also with a fond smile.

"No problem ladies, just here to help", Peter said. The sisters then kissed Peter on the cheek. "

"You Peter, we might some more stress relief", Lorna said.

"So will helps out?" Wanda asked.

"Of course I will", Peter said. With that Peter laid the sisters and began to give them some more stress relief.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Sinister was sitting back as he watched Peter and both of Magneto's daughters. He smiled at the actions happening. "Everything is going according to plan", Sinister said. "Now all I need is the Spider's DNA and the DNA of the women. Soon enough I will be able to create an army of loyal Spiders with their mother's mutant powers with their father Spider Sense".

Sinister stood up from his seat and walked around to the back of the room and opened a door to show device to hold actual people.

"Ever since Raven gave me the Intel on Spider-Man's powers, I came up with this new plan", Sinister said. "He has the strength, speed, agility and the spider sense and if any of his offspring inherit it..." Sinister stopped with a huge grin on his face. "The possibilities are endless. His DNA will be mine, all I have to do is wait".

* * *

**Xavier Institute**

At the Xavier Institute, The group was preparing to leave with Cap and Tony standing in front of everyone. "Alright everyone we have everything we need to get to the Savage Land", Cap said. "The moment we get to the Savage Land's entrance we will head out on fought".

"We will then proceed with finding our allies and get them back", Tony said.

"Question, I get that you all care for Wanda and Lorna so much but do we need everyone for this?" Magneto asked. "I say we should have a team of at least six to seven people".

"I kinda have to agree, not all of us should be going", Logan said. "What if a supervillain attacks and we're all not here to stop it?"

"Good point", Cap said.

"If that's the case then myself, Cap, Magneto, Bobby, Carol, and Jen should go", Tony said.

"Wait what a about me? Why am I not going?" Scott asked.

"Are you sure Jean'll be happy to see you after you cheated on her with Frost?" Logan asked with a deadpanned expression. This caused almost except who knew to look at Scott with surprised looks.

"Really Scott? How could you cheat Jean?" Tony asked.

"Guys let's not talk about that right now, our teammates are in trouble", Scott said.

"Agreed and to be honest Scott has experience in dealing with the Savage Land saw he should come along", Cap said.

"As much as I don't like the idea, Cap has a point", Logan said. Everyone there had begrudging looks towards Scott as he was approaching the Quinjet.

Just then an incoming call came in through Tony's armor. "Hello, what seems to be the problem?" Tony asked.

"Tony this is Director Fury, we have a mutated monster attacking the prison where Mystique was sent to. I need help in fending it off", Fury said. Before Tony could speak Logan spoke.

"Don't worry Fury, I'll get a team to go there and help you out", Logan said.

"Alright then, Fury out", Fury said cutting the transmission.

"You guys go on ahead, we'll take care of the monster", Logan said.

"Gotcha, alright guys time to move out", Tony said.

"Finally I'm going to save my daughters", Eric said as he and the others got into the Quinjet. While they left, Logan, Thor, Beast, Valkyrie, Clint, and Vision went to go deal the monster attacking SHIELD. They were going to get their friends back. All the while unaware that Eric's daughter's were being screwed crazy by the Web-Head.

**Next time Peter and Emma. Also Cap's group arrives in the Savage Land.**


	10. Sinister Activities Part 1

**Chapter 10: Sinister Activities Part 1**

It had been an hour since helping Wanda and Lorna with their issues and right now both sisters were asleep in Peter's makeshift room. As Peter left the room, he had a thought come to himself.  _'What if I decide to just destroy the Hentai Plants?'_  Peter thought to himself.  _'I'll have to talk to Shanna about that'_.

Peter made his way outside where he met up with Ororo. "Hey, Peter what's going on?"

"Oh apparently Wanda and Lorna were exposed to a Hentai Plant so I had to help them out", Peter said. "After a while I began to think that maybe we should destroy them".

"That would be a good idea, just to make sure they don't affect anyone else", Ororo said.

"A good idea indeed", a voice called out. Peter and Ororo looked to see Shanna with Zabu with her. "Sorry I haven't around lately there were a lot of fights in another area of the Savage Land. But now that I'm here I can help you if are planning to destroy these Hentai Plants".

"That would be much appreciated", Ororo said. "I'll go get the others but Wanda and Lorna should stay here and rest just in case".

"Alright then", Shanna said.

**_-with Sinister-_ **

Sinister was watching the screens when he heard their plan. "It looks like I'll have to speed up my plans. I know just the right tools for job", Sinister said with a smile. Soon enough he went to a door and opened it revealing several robots. The robots immediately turned on as Sinister walked towards them.

"How may we be of service Mr. Essex?"

Sinister smiled before responding. "I want you to recognize all the people in this area that has the X-Gene", Sinister said as he held up a map and pointed to the location of the cabin. "Once you do so bring them all to me".

"Should force be used to take them?"

"Yes", Sinister was grinning up a storm.

* * *

**SHIELD Prison**

The Blackbird flew through the skies as Thor and Valkyrie, via her winged horse Aragorn, flew right beside it. They reached the SHIELD Prison just in time to see a monster like figure was attacking everyone. "What the hell is that?" Logan asked.

"No idea but we have to do something", Beast said.

"Agreed, time to get to work everyone", Clint said. Soon enough the bottom of the Blackbird opened up and the four inside jumped out of it. "Avengers Assemble!"

The four plus Thor and Valkyrie landed on the ground with them pointing their weapons at the creature. "Halt, creature are else we shall use force to stop you".

The creature turned around to reveal it's face which shocked Hank and Logan. "Fools you cannot stop me at all for I am Xraven".

"Oh my stars and garters, that's Kraven the Hunter", Hank said. This caused the everyone's eyes to widen.

"That would be impossible, records show that Kraven has been dead for three years now", Vision spoke.

"If that be the case then why is he here? More importantly how does he have powers?" Thor asked.

"My guess this guy is a clone", Clint said.

"We'll find out after we stop him. Let's take'em down!" Logan commanded and leading the heroes to attack. Xraven charged at them as well before pulling out machete jumping into the air to clash with Valkyrie. As the two separated, Vision tried to blast Xraven with a beam from his solar jewel. This was countered however with Xraven's optic beams.

Logan was able to use his enhanced sense of smell to realize it. "My god, that smells just like slim's attack", Logan said.

Hawkeye went to shoot three arrows but Xraven shot ice from his hands that froze the arrows before Xraven punched them, causing them to shatter. Beast tried to attack him from behind when...

" _I can read your mind man-beast_ ", Xraven said telepathically to Hank. " _I could sense your attack from a mile away_ ". Just like that Xraven jumped up and over Beast before kicking Beast away.

Hank skid on the ground until Vision helped to stop him. "Optic beams, Ice manipulation, telepathy, agility, and Super strength. If I didn't know any better I'd say that this Xraven had the powers of the original X-Men"

"Exactly, I have the powers of the original X-Men and have become the most lethal hunter in existence", Xraven ranted before jumping over Logan and Valkyrie and punching them both away. "None of you have the skill or power to best me".

"Know this creature I am Thor, son of Odin and right here and now let's see that power of yours tested against mine", Thor said as he charged up his hammer and flew towards Xraven. "HAVE AT THEE!"

* * *

**with Peter**

Peter was jumping from tree branch to tree branch searching for a nearest Hentai Plant. Ororo gathered everyone up to find all the nearest Hentai Plants and destroy them. Everyone was told by Shanna that the Hentai Plants that were all over the land could easily dealt with be just burning them.

With the exception of Lorna and Wanda who were still sleeping, everyone went to destroy them and were paired off with someone. The question was who was Peter's partner?

"Would you come down from there?" came a voice. Yep his partner was Emma Frost. And needless to say Emma did not like it at all.

"Sorry but I kinda wanted to see what it would be like to jump from branch to branch like those ninjas in the anime", Peter said.

"Well do that when we're not busy. We have plants to burn", Emma said. Peter webbed down from the trees and headed for the Hentai Plant near the lake, the one that effected Kitty.

"Okay when we get to the Hentai Plant be careful because..." Peter began when Emma interrupted.

"I know to be careful. I'm like the others who just randomly go to Hentai Plant just so you can screw them senseless", Emma said as she turned to him. "Yes, I known about what you and others have been doing for a while now Mr. Parker".

"Wait since when?" Peter asked.

"Ever since what happened to Kitty", Emma said. "I listened in on her conversation with Laura days ago and have known ever since. I also saw into Betsy's mind that same day to know that you screwed her as well. It makes me really happy to know that I'm not the whore in this forest".

Soon enough the two got to the lake... and at a bad time. Apparently a red T-Rex was fighting against a Giganotosaurus. The two large carnivores were growling, biting, and roaring at each other all the while trying to push the other back. Peter realized that they were back up towards him and Emma and so he grabbed Emma's hand and began running away from the scene.

"What are they fighting for?"

"If I had to guess, territory. They're both territorial predators", Peter surmised. Soon enough the pair fell into some bushes far away from where the two giant lizards were fighting. Peter and Emma were slowly getting back up.

"I. Really. Hate. The. Savage. Land", Emma pointed out as she realized she was covered in mud and began to remove it.

"We should be safe for the time being. Now we better get back to... oh boy", Peter said.

"What?" Emma questioned as she got up. She turned round to see the Hentai Plant that she and Peter was assigned to destroy. "Oh come on now". At that moment Emma felt an intense pain in her abdomen. "Gahhh! What kind of pain is this?"

"Let me get you out of here", Peter said as he helped her leave from being near the Hentai Plant.

Peter jumped into a nearby tree with Emma in his arms before grabbing an item and causing it to burn on a piece of wood. Peter dropped the item onto the Hentai Plant and left as it burned down.

"Let's see if those two are done fighting by the lake", Peter said as he decided to head back to the lake. Peter walked back to the lake to see that the Giganotosaurus and the red T-Rex were both gone. "Looks like the cost is clear. How are you holding up, Emma?"

"What do you think? I'm in pain and I feel like I'm dying", Emma said with a scowl. "Could you hurry up and help me out already?"

"Fine fine I will", Peter said as he put her down and began to take his pants off.

"I can't believe I'm in this situation", Emma said as she began to take off her top. "When this is over no one better know about this, got it?"

"Yes, Emma I know", Peter said now completely naked. Emma's eyes almost bulged out of her eyes sockets as she saw how hung Peter was.

 _'Holy shit, Peter is big. Now I know why Kitty likes him. Focus Emma he's the same annoying Arachnid that constantly bugs you, you must not lust over him. Ever'_ , Emma thought to herself while she turned away from him. Soon enough, Emma felt Peter's hand reach down and start rubbing her vagina. "W-What are you doing?"

"Just helping you out", Peter said as he continued on. Emma moaned at his actions as this started to turn her on. Peter continued to rub her womanhood but stopped and decided to dig into her pants. After doing that he started messaging her pussy as much as possible.

The feeling of Peter touching her pussy was surprisingly arousing to her as Emma continued moaning. Unbeknownst to her Peter was using his wall-crawling abilities to stimulate her.

'Shit, he's making me hornier by touching me like this', Emma thought to herself.  _'I need to get a hold of myself'_.

Peter grabbed the back of Emma's bra and unclipped it exposing her large breasts. While using his right to rub her womanhood, Peter used his left hand focus on her left breast. Emma couldn't take it anymore and decided to kiss him as she was really horny now.  _'Fuck, I can't take it any more. I need his cock'_ , Emma thought to herself.

Emma decided to stand up and removed her pants and panties exposing her now wet womanhood. "It seems as though we should skip the foreplay", Peter said.

"I agree", Emma said as she wrapped her arms around Peter's neck and they began kissing. Soon enough Peter placed the tip of his cock into her pussy and Emma slid on down. Peter began to thrust into Emma hard and slowly.

Already Emma was cumming and hard too. Peter began to fuck her hard and to add to what he was doing he also began to spank Emma. Emma was now wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing Peter hard as he was fucking her.

"Yes, fuck me good Peter! Fuck me good!" Emma yelled. Peter laid her on to the ground to continue thrusting as he started sucking on her breasts. Emma continued moaning before she came again.

Peter pulled out of Emma before turning her around and shoving his cock into her hard. Emma gasped at this and continued to cum as Peter slammed his cock into her. Emma reached back to hold Peter's head over her left shoulder before kissing him.

Peter grabbed onto her tits as he was plunging himself into love canal as Emma was just taking it. Soon enough Emma spoke to Peter and made an interesting request.

"Peter I want you to fuck my ass", Emma said.

"Alright, but I will warn you I'm not stopping anytime soon", Peter said as he pulled out and slowly inserted his cock into her ass. Emma felt the girth of Peter's cock stretching her ass as he started to slowly thrust into her.

Soon enough Peter picked up the pace and began fucking her tight asshole. Emma screamed as Peter began ramming her ass as she was enjoying the feeling his cock. Soon enough, Peter felt himself reach his limit and spoke to her.

"Emma I'm cum in your pussy", Peter said.

"Yes, do that please", Emma said. Peter pulled out of her ass and began fucking her pussy again leading to Emma cumming one final time. She wasn't alone however as Peter came inside of her. The two stood there for a moment basking in the afterglow of sex before Emma spoke again. "Wanna cum again?"

_**-Later-** _

Peter and Emma had finished up their second romp before deciding to go to the cabin. The two had just returned to the cabin when they were met by the others. They were all outside, Wanda and Lorna included, when they saw Peter and Emma approach. "Hey guys, we found the Hentai Plant near the lake and made sure to burn it", Peter said.

"Well that's a good thing", Betsy said.

"We managed to find the others as well and burned them all", Kitty said. "Shanna went to go see if there are any others that we might have missed to make sure that all of the Hentai Plants are destroyed".

"Sweet", Peter said.

"I take it Emma wondered near one and had to be screwed senseless, huh?" Teresa asked.

"None of you can talk considering you all had Peter screw you all senseless", Emma shot back causing Peter to go wide eyed.

"Emma what the hell-" Peter whispered at her until Ororo spoke.

"And he helped us out relieving us of sexual tension", Ororo said causing Peter to look over to her.

"Wait all of you knew the others?"

"Of course we all did", Jean said. "Peter, we told each other about our experiences with you. We all admit, you are way too good to pass up". Peter was about to respond when his spider sense blared. Soon enough Sinister's robots appeared and attacked the group.

A device was shot at the ground and started spraying out a gas that knocked everyone out. As Peter was trying to keep himself conscious the robots came by and picked up the women to take them away.

"Mission complete. Report back to Sinister's base for further instructions on the mutant women", the lead robot said.

As they were leaving, Peter finally succumbed to the gas and lost consciousness but not before saying a single word. "Sinister". After that everything faded to black.

* * *

**with Steve, Tony, & Erik**

The group finally arrived in the arctic and landed the Quinjet. The door opened and Captain America stepped foot outside with his shield ready. "Alright everyone, now that we're here, let's go find our friends and teammates", Cap said.

"Right", everyone said as they went to the entrance to the Savage Land.

**Next time Peter helps Shanna. Plus the heroes fight Sinister.**

**Xraven is an actual character seen in the Spider-Man/X-Men mini series.**


	11. Sinister Activities Part 2

**Chapter 11: Sinister Activities Part 2**

Peter was on the ground unconscious when the red T-Rex from earlier looked at him. Believing that Peter was dead, the Rex attempted to scoop Peter up into it's jaws for a sneak. "STOP!" a voice yelled. The Rex turned to see Shanna and Zabu running towards Peter. They soon stood in front of Peter with Shanna turning to the Rex. "Sorry Devil but you can't eat this man".

The Rex's response was a low growl before it began to walk away. Soon enough Shanna turned to Peter and began to wake him up. Peter started to regain consciousness as saw Shanna in front of him. "Shanna what happened?" Peter asked.

"I was hoping you would tell me that", Shanna said. "Where are the others and why were you on the ground?"

"The others?" Peter said groggily before his memories came back. "The girls, I remember now! Robots came by and gassed us to take the girls away. They said they were bringing them to Sinister".

"Mister Sinister must be here in the Savage Land then", Shanna said making Zabu growl.

"Do you know where he could be?" Peter asked.

"He would have to be in his old citadel", Shanna said. "We better move fast and I know how". Shanna placed her index finger and thumb in her mouth before whistling. Soon enough the red T-Rex from earlier appeared. Peter jumped when he saw the Rex when Shanna held his arm to relax him. "Relax, Devil Dinosaur is our ally".

"Devil Dinosaur?"

"Yep, Devil will get us to Sinister's lab in no time", Shanna said.

"Then what are we waiting? Let's get going", Peter said. Peter and Shanna climbed on top of Devil Dinosaur's back with Shanna telling Devil to go north. With a mighty roar Devil Dinosaur began heading north with Zabu following along.

A few seconds had passed and Cap's group had arrived at the cabin. It was Tony who spoke first. "No life signs here, which means no one is here".

"And I can't get telepathic contact from either Jean or Emma", Scott said.

"Considering what you did, Jean is probably doing this intentionally", Bobby said causing Scott to scowl at him. Surprisingly though Carol and Jen stood behind Bobby to defend him.

"They should be here somewhere", Erik said.

"I agree they have to be here. Ah, I just remembered, I put a tracker in Spider-Man's web-shooters just in case he was ever in trouble. I should be able to activate it", Tony said before calibrating his suit. "Got it, the tracker is still working and Spidey is moving fast. It's going up north, that way".

"We better get going then", Cap said. With that the group went to on ahead to find their friends and traveled in the same direction that Peter and Shanna went.

* * *

**Sinister's Lab**

Inside of Sinister's lab, the women slowly began to wake up. "Ugh, where are we?" Jean asked groggily as she tried to move. Soon enough she realized that she and the other women were bound to a wall.

"You all are here with me now", a voice said with Mister Sinister appearing. The women gasp in shock before it turned into glares.

"What are you doing here?" Ororo growled.

"Simple my dear, I'm here to create the ultimate being", Sinister said. "Why do you think you are all here?"

"Wait so Mystique sent us here just so you steal our DNA for an ultimate being?" Laura asked.

"Exactly", Sinister said. "For years I had been obsessed with create the most powerful mutant on Earth and tried to use both Scott Summers and Jean Grey to do so. However, I figured that I would need the DNA of someone physically stronger than Mr. Summers". Sinister turned his back on them and took a few steps away from them. "It was at that moment that Mystique came to me and offered up Spider-Man".

"Why Spider-Man? He's not a mutant", Jean said.

"Indeed he wasn't but I figured that his progeny would be a mutant", Sinister said with a smile as he turned back to face them. "Seeing the Spider-Man in action was truly breathtaking. He's definitely a worthy specimen, not just for his physical capabilities, but also for his Spider Sense".

At this the women gasped. They knew that Peter's Spider Sense was the one edge that Peter had against other heroes and villains. His Spider Sense has not only gotten him out of danger but many others as well. So hearing that Sinister wants an ultimate being with Peter's Spider Sense in addition to their own powers that followed Sinister was a something that no one would like.

"Then what was the Hentai Plants for?" Theresa asked.

"Those Hentai Plants were to act as aphrodisiacs and have you mate with the nearest man", Sinister said. "They were also to make you all mate with the Spider but as you all know anyone effected can't get pregnant. Therefore I decided to capture you all and take your DNA".

"That's the thing, Rogue and I weren't effected by the Hentai Plant at all", Ororo said.

"I disagree. You have been effected because the Hentai Plants affect multiple people", Sinister grinned as Ororo gained a look of horror. "Just by standing near others that have been effected will effect you as well". At this Kitty felt guilty as she was the first person to be effected.

 _'This is all my fault'_ , Kitty thought to herself.

"You had no way of knowing Ms. Pryde", Emma said. "Besides as Shanna stated that after three days the effect wears off".

Soon enough a beep could be heard and Sinister smiled. "All of your DNA has been acquired all I need now is the Spider's DNA", Sinister said.

_**-with Peter-** _

Peter, Shanna, Zabu, and Devil arrived at the area where Sinister's base is. With that Devil decided to leave with Shanna thanking Devil for carrying them. "Well here we go", Peter said. Just as they were about to make their way to his base, Tony and the others arrived.

"Peter!" Carol called out. Peter turned to see Carol as she flew right up to him and hugged him.

"Carol, it's good to see you but how did you get here?" Peter asked.

"Simple we got your message Beast recorded", Tony said as the others arrived with Scott looking around possibly looking for Jean.

"Good to see you again Spider-Man", Cap said as Carol let go of Peter.

"And who is this lovely lady?" Tony said as he was eyeing Shanna who was apparently being turned off by Tony's apparent stare.

"Tony focus", Jen said.

"Shanna the She-Devil and this is Zabu", Shanna said with Zabu growling at Tony basically telling him to back off. Tony held his hands up and backed up a bit.

"Where are the girls?" Bobby asked.

"They were captured by Mister Sinister and he has them somewhere up there in his lab", Shanna said.

"WHAT?! Scott and Magneto yelled in anger.

"Yeah, Sinister is here and we need to stop him now", Shanna said.

"I can fell where his lab is", Magneto said. "It's this way". With that Magneto led them all towards Sinister's lab.

_**-with Sinister-** _

Sinister was using his monitor to find out where Spider-Man was while the women were trying to find a way to escape when...

_**BOOOM!** _

The door to Sinister's base was blown down. Stepping inside was Peter and Shanna as Sinister came to their location. "Spider-Man, Shanna, you're here!" Kitty said with joy.

"Yep, and we're here to save the day", Peter said. "So you're Mister Sinister, well we haven't been properly introduced. I'm the guy who's gonna stop your plans".

"I think not", Sinister said. "You're DNA will be mine".

"Sorry but I've had enough clones for a lifetime", Peter said. "Cap, Slim, he's all yours".

"Everyone assemble!" Cap yelled as the other heroes charged at Sinister.

"Wait, how did you all-uuuumph!" Sinister began only to be tackled down. While the others were fight Sinister, Peter and Shanna went to help the others out.

"How did they get here?" Ororo asked.

"Apparently when we made contact with Beast, he recorded our conversation", Peter answered as he got her and Jean down. "Now we can actually go home".

"Finally!" all the women said. Soon enough all women were freed just Tony flew passed them and slammed into the wall behind them.

"Okay ow", Tony said in pain.

"Fools you can not defeat me!" Sinister said as he held Carol by the throat as he backhanded Bobby. "I am mph!" Webbing was sprayed into his face. He let go of Carol as he tried to get the webbing off only to feel himself get blasted by Scott's optic beams.

While that was happening someone invisible snuck in and placed a flash drive into Sinister's monitor copying and erasing all of the data from Sinister's computer about the Hentai Plant information. After that was done, the invisible being created a portal and left.

Back with Sinister, he was getting webbing shot all around him by Peter before Carol blasted at him with photon blasts. Bobby shot a huge ice ball to freeze Sinister only for him to be freed when he fell backwards.

"Impossible this can't be how I lose!" Sinister said.

"It definitely is", Kitty said before she and the other X-ladies jumped in to attack.

Kitty walked on air to knee him in the face. Rogue touched him to absorb his powers and shot a concussive beam at him. Laura slashed him with her claws. Theresa screamed at him. Lorna and Wanda blasted him with hex bolts and electrokinetic energy. Ororo created a mini tornado before blasting him with lightning. Finally Jean, Betsy, and Emma used their telepathic powers in conjunction with each other to create a powerful mind blast that did huge damage to Sinister's mind.

Sinister had been defeated as he fell to the floor with a thud. Peter proceeded to web him up. With Sinister defeated Magneto went over to see Wanda and Lorna.

"Thank goodness you're both alright", Erik said as he hugged both his daughters.

"Sorry for worrying you father", Lorna said.

"I'm always gonna worry my dear, it's just what parents do", Erik said.

"Well we better get out of here and put Sinister in a cell in the Raft", Peter said.

Before anything else could be said everyone except Magneto felt a huge bit of pain at the side of their heads only for it to stop. "I... don't think... so", Sinister said as he tore through the webbing and stood up. Soon enough he pulled out a remote switch. "If I... can't have... what I want then... no one will".

"Guys we need to leave now, that's a bomb!" Tony yelled. Everyone ran as fast as they could to get away. Soon enough, Sinister pressed the button and the lab exploded. Luckily for everyone that escaped, no one was harmed.

* * *

**Later**

The group was back at the cabin where the girls got their belongings and were ready to go. Cap and Tony had returned to the cabin from what remains of Sinister's lab. "Did you find anything?" Ororo asked.

"Nope nothing", Tony said with a sigh. "We searched but Sinister is no where to be found. We also went to his computer to look at the files he had but everything was gone. All his files were gone as if he deleted them all before he was captured".

"Dammit", Ororo said.

"We'll find him, that much I promise", Cap said as he placed a hand on Ororo's shoulder.

Jean was done getting her clothes when Scott approached her. "Jean I want to apologize for what did. It was wrong of me to do what I did and I'm sorry", Scott said.

"Scott I'm not mad about it anymore and I forgive you", Jean said. "But I don't think this will work out anymore. I'm sorry but maybe we should see other people". With that Jean walked past Scott and left the room. Scott was left in the room all by himself and sighed.

"By the way, where's Peter?"

"He said Shanna needed to talk to him about something important by the lake", Cap said. "He said he'll be back soon".

_**-with Peter and Shanna-** _

Peter and Shanna had arrived at the lake where Shanna held Peter's hand. Shanna than looked at Peter and spoke. "Peter I might have been effected by the Hentai Plant while we were looking for them all", Shanna said. "I need your help in order to..."

"I know and I'd be more than happy to help", Peter said before he started to kiss Shanna. Shanna returned the kiss as she wrapped around his neck. Peter wrapped his arms around her waist just as she pressed her chest up against his.

Peter broke the kiss before decided to take off his shirt. Shanna began to take off her bra revealing her lovely mountains just as Peter took off his pants revealing his large cock.

Peter and Shanna resumed kissing with Peter grabbing her large breasts. Shanna grabbed his cock and began to stroke him as much as she could.

Peter stopped kissing her as he moved to suck on her nipples much to Shanna's arousal and causing her to moan. Peter was using his tongue to play with her nipples while his hands groped the rest of her breasts.

Soon enough Peter stopped and grabbed her skirt and carefully took it off exposing her wet womanhood. Peter held on to her as she wrapped her arms around Peter's neck again. "Are you ready?" Peter asked.

"I am", Shanna said as she kissed him as he plunged his cock inside of her wet opening. Peter was thrusting into her as much as he could while Shanna kissed him hard to keep herself from screaming.

Peter began to grab her nice plump ass as she hopped up onto his cock and wrapped her legs around his waist. Shanna literally had her breasts in Peter's face as he kept pounding her love canal. Shanna stopped kissing to grunt as she had orgasmed on Peter's cock.

This didn't deter Peter from continuing to screw her as he began thrusting harder into her pussy causing her to orgasm again. "Yes, that's it Peter. Harder, give it to me harder", Shanna said.

Shanna used her right leg to trip Peter and make him fall back onto his butt. This gave Shanna an opportunity to begin bouncing on his cock. This caused Peter groan as he reached to grab her ass again.

Peter could himself near his limit so he had to warn her. "I'm almost there Shanna", Peter said.

"I know", Shanna said. Peter turned themselves over so now Peter was on top of her and began to plow her as much as he can. Soon enough Peter came inside of her with one last thrust causing her to moan and orgasm in the process. After a few minutes had passed, Shanna kissed Peter again and smiled. "Thank you Peter".

"Anytime", Peter said as he went back to kissing her.

_**-Later-** _

Peter was now fully clothed and had just gotten back to the cabin. The others looked to him with Tony smiling. "Geez Webs what took you so long?"

"Sorry, it was a really deep conversation that we had", Peter said. "Shanna said she was gonna miss us and that she hopes we see her again. So is everyone ready to go?"

"Yeah, and we better get going to. The others said they fought against and defeated a monster but Mystique escaped from the SHIELD Prison", Cap said.

"Alright then we better get going", Peter said. With that everyone began walking to the Quinjet. They were finally leaving the Savage Land.

**Next time everyone returns home. Plus Peter and a few X-ladies share another moment.**


	12. Payback

**Chapter 12: Payback**

 

_Jameson: Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Just The Facts with your host J. Jonah Jameson. Well everyone our moment of peace has finally ended as that wall-crawling menace Spider-Man has finally appeared. For a few weeks now Spider-Man as well as the Scarlet Witch and the female members of the X-Men have been gone for some time. The Avengers and the X-Men say that they were trapped in a remote area by the mutant terrorist named Mystique. It wasn't until a week ago that Avengers and X-Men went to find their lost teammates and Spider-Man. So yeah, Spider-Man is back and you all know what that means... he's gonna terrorize New York! Hold on gotta caller. Hello caller, what do you think about this catastrophe?_

_Caller: Honestly I think it's good that Spider-Man is back. Did you not see when the Sinister Six went out on a rampage and the Avengers couldn't stop them at first? I mean they stripped Tigra naked in public! I think it's good that he's back so that he can take care of all the villains plaguing the streets._

_Jameson: Sir those villains would have caused problems with or without the Web-Head! The only difference is that the Web-Head would have made a bad situation worse like he always does._

_Caller: Well until that happens, I say I'm glad he's back._

_Jameson: Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you when something happens and Spider-Man is in the middle of it!_

It had a week since everyone returned from the Savage Land and right now everyone is relaxing themselves and just being thankful that they are all back home.

When everyone returned the first thing they all did was reach the nearest shower. First reason was that they wanted to get rid of the awful smell on all of them. The second reason was because Logan can smell the sex on all of them.

During that week, the Avengers informed Peter about the Kraven clone and noted that Xraven had the same powers as the original X-Men. Peter explained that years ago the Kraven attacked him and the X-Men believing that he was a mutant and after Kraven committed suicide years he found files connected to Mister Sinister around the time of the Morlock Massacre that the X-Men tried to stop.

Steve and Tony told everyone that they looked into Mister Sinister's whereabouts but nothing came up. They know that he's still out there and they will stop him one day. Everyone agreed to keep a close eye out for Sinister if he ever came back but until then everyone focused on being back.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

In another area Mystique was enjoying her time being free having escaped from the SHIELD prison. She realized that the heroes would be looking for her so she went to an area where she will be safe. The place where she was staying in was Las Angeles, California.

Currently she was at a bar where she was receiving her drink from the bartender. Soon enough, an old man sat next to her as she was drinking her drink. "You tried to send us away Raven", the old man said causing Raven to look at him.

"What was that?" Raven questioned.

"You tried to send us away to Sinister and thought that you would get away with it didn't you?" the old man said with a smile. At this Raven realized that the old man wasn't himself and pulled out some money and placed it on the counter before leaving.

"I gotta get the fuck outta here", Raven said to herself.

"There's no escape Raven! We're going to get you!" a man yelled out from across the street.

"Leave me alone!" Raven yelled as she began running as fast as she can. As she was running several people continued to talk cryptically to her causing her only to run into a dead end. She looked around frantically as she knew that someone was stalking her. "Where are you?!"

"Here", a voice whispered. Raven turned around only to be knocked out with a kick to the face. Soon enough three figures appeared and took Raven

* * *

**with Peter**

Peter was currently in his apartment laying on his bed. While Peter was trapped in the Savage Land with the X-ladies, his Aunt May paid his rent so he could continue to stay there. May explained that while he was gone Cap had contacted her about what happened to him and reassured her that they would find him and their allies. Deciding to stay hopeful she paid for his rent believing that he would return. Peter was grateful that May did this for him and told her that he was alright.

Peter was reading a book when he got a knock on his door. When he opened it he was met by Kitty Pryde. "Hey Kitty, it's been a while", Peter said.

"Indeed it is", Kitty said as she hugged him. She let go of him and led him into the living room. Peter went to close the door but it was stopped and opened back. Soon enough Kitty and Peter sat on the couch. "I came back to talk about something important".

"What's it about?" Peter said as he sat down with her.

"It's about us", a voice came from the doorway. Peter looked to see Jean and Betsy appearing with a large shaking box. "We've been thinking about you a lot recently and we really enjoyed our time being with you", Jean said.

"So we thought that maybe we could ask you if you wanted to be in a relationship with the three of us", Betsy said.

"Wait you want me to be with all of you?" Peter asked.

"Of course, although we technically wanted the other girls to join in but they sadly had to decline", Kitty said.

"What's going on with them?" Peter said.

"Since Rogue can touch now she and Remy are together again, Wanda and Lorna said they needed some time from dating, Scott asked Emma out, Laura said that Logan is being protective of her so she couldn't join in, Theresa was going to be busy with X-Factor, and Ororo said that she was going to be held up being a teacher", Jean said.

"They did say that they'll miss being with you Peter", Betsy said.

"I understand", Peter said.

"So what do you say Peter, do you want to try dating three women at the same time?" Jean asked.

"I'll be honest, this seems a bit weird but if you three want to give it a try, I won't deny any of you", Peter said. Kitty, Betsy, and Jean all hugged Peter and kissed. The box behind the three continued to shake causing Peter to question what was inside it. "What's inside the box?"

"Oh we're so glad you asked", Betsy said walked over to the box. "Jean, Kitty, and I decided to get back out at the one person how caused all of this is in the first place". Soon enough, Betsy opened the box to reveal a naked Mystique with a gag over her mouth and had various writings all over her body including "cum dumpster" and "insert cock here" with an arrow pointing to her ass and vagina.

"She brought this on herself for what she did", Kitty said. "Before we give this new relationship a try how about you show Mystique how you helped us in the Savage Land".

"You sure about this?" Peter asked as Kitty grabbed Mystique and pulled her over to Peter.

"Of course we are", Jean said. "After all Mystique is kinda pint up and need to relax". Jean proceeded to remove the gag from Mystique's mouth. "Isn't that right Mystique?"

"I'm going to kill you all when I get out of here", Mystique glared at them all. Soon enough Betsy spanked her hard. "Gaaahhhh!"

"Oh relax, you're gonna enjoy it", Betsy said as she forced Mystique on to the bed with her legs spread out. Betsy got over her and held Mystique's legs apart for Peter. "Well Peter, she's waiting. Why don't you give a kiss in this area". Betsy began rubbing Mystique's pussy as a gesture for inviting Peter. "See, she's all wet".

"Alright then", Peter said before going down on Mystique. Peter began eating her out as much as he could causing Mystique to moan in ecstasy.

"Don't think this changes anything", Mystique said.

"Oh trust us, this was to get you wetter than before", Betsy said. Peter continued using his tongue to lick Mystique's wet womanhood when Betsy spoke. "I think that's enough Peter. Since you started to pleasure her, I think she should pleasure you back". With that Peter stopped and took off his pants revealing his cock. Mystique's eyes widened at this and felt a bit of dread. While Mystique has had many many lovers in the past, they were never as big as Peter was.

"Oh no", Mystique said to herself.

"Yeah we had to take that inside of us", Jean said. "And soon enough it'll be your turn".

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Of course we are", Jean said before using her powers to force Mystique into taking Peter cock in her mouth. Peter groaned while Mystique's eyes began to tear up as she took his full length. Jean and Betsy helped bob her head back and forth while making her take every bit of Peter's cock into her mouth.

After a while they stopped and Mystique separated from Peter and began coughing. "Alright, no more, please", Mystique pleaded.

"Sorry but it appears that Peter isn't satisfied with you yet", Kitty said as she helped keep Mystique in place. Soon enough Peter lined himself up with Mystique's pussy and began to slowly enter her.

"No please anything but that-AAAAAAAAAAH!" Mystique yelled before she could finish as she felt Peter's long cock inside of her.

Peter began thrusting into her as Mystique was being held back by Betsy. To Peter's surprise she was really tight and had to thrust all the way into her. This action caused Mystique to yell yet again as she felt every inch of him inside of her.

"What are you doing?" Mystique asked.

"Sorry but you're too tight. I needed to open you up a bit", Peter said as he continued fucking her. Peter began thrusting into her as much as he could to the point where Mystique was cumming as hard as she was.

"You are so much trouble Spider", Mystique said.

"I know I am", Peter said before leaning down to kiss her while he continued to fuck her as hard as he could. Peter was thrusting as much into her that soon enough he was going to cum.

"Wait Peter, don't cum inside of her", Betsy said. "Cum on her face". Peter pulled himself out of her before cumming all over Mystique's face much to her irritation.

"I. Hate. All. Of. You", Mystique said as she began trying to wipe his semen off of her face.

"Feeling's mutual", Kitty said.

"And if you ever try that crap that you pulled ever again, it'll be much worse than what happened today", Jean threatened with her red hair starting to flow upwards as if they were turning into fire. Soon enough Jean grabbed Mystique by the side of her head with Mystique's eyes rolling into the back of head before she passed out.

"What did you do?"

"I wiped er memories of what just happened so that she won't have a reason to come after us", Jean said. "We'll clean her off and drop her somewhere else later".

"Well looks like we're in the clear for now", Peter said.

"You're not done just yet Mr. Parker", Jean said as she, Kitty, and Betsy were all completely naked in front him. Soon enough the three jumped on to him.

It's been a few hours since they started and right now Peter was laying in his bed with Jean, Kitty, and Betsy all over him and completely naked. "So I guess we're going to be doing this for a while huh?" Peter asked.

"Well why not? What person wouldn't want to lay with someone as big and amazing as you?" Kitty asked with smile.

"Besides, it's not just about the sex but you're also inhumanly sweet towards us", Betsy said.

"So believe us we're going to be milking you for everything that you've got", Jean said before she planted a kiss on Peter's head.

"Well I do what I care to pleasure you all", Peter said. This caused all three girls hugged him. This was going to be an interesting relationship.

* * *

**Savage Land**

Back in the Savage Land, Shanna was laying down in her home where she was accompanied by Zabu. She was looking up and remembering her talk with Peter before having sex with him.  _'I honestly should've just told him the truth. I was never affected but a Hentai Plant at all'_ , Shanna thought to herself.  _'I only hope that Peter can come back so he can see the bundle of joy that I'll have months from now'_.

Soon enough she looked over to Zabu and smiled before speaking. "Guess what Zabu", Shanna said. Zabu looked at Shanna with a confused look on his face. Shanna smiled as she placed a hand on her stomach. "We're gonna have a new friend join us".

* * *

**Elsewhere**

The invisible person arrived at a base where the person de-cloaks. The person reveals herself to be a woman with six arms (two normal arms and four extra robotic arms) and wore a metal helmet. "Here you go sir. This is the data about the Hentai Plant that Mister Sinister create", the woman said.

"Good, good!" a creature cheered gleefully as he sat in his chairs. "It might take a while but we will soon create new Hentai Plants. Once they are created and ready to be used, we will have them work against the heroes!"

"I should point out that the women of the X-Men have already been exposed to it's effects", the woman said.

"True, true, but you know what they say Spiral; when one door closes, another one opens!" the creature said. "If we can't use the X-Men's women, then we'll just use the Avenger's women for an all new adult program for the populace! This new show will be a hit!" The creature in the chair spun around, laughing to himself, revealing himself to be Mojo and apparently he has plans with the women of the Avengers as images of Carol, Jess, Natasha, Jen, and others appeared. 

**Not even close to... THE END!**


End file.
